FV306: The Chain Reaction
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: A visitor from the future appears to help with a strange anomaly that allows beings from other dimensions to invade the Enterprise. Her appearance turns each ship against each other as the Enterprise attempts a dangerous solo mission to save both ships.
1. Chapter 1

The Chain Reaction

**D****isclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode was inspired by a Buffy episode, I don't really know the name of it, but that is a good thing. If you knew then it would spoil this episode, you'll have a genuine idea about what's going to happen, I can't have that

**Episode Synopsis**  
Morale continues to fall among certain members of the crew, matters get worse when the Enterprise gets trapped next to a portal. 

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Vulpix as herself  
Togepi as herself  
Shinchirou Miki as Dr. Freddie Garvin  
Rachel Weisz as Sasha  
Alicia Silverstone as Juna 

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
8th - 12th & 20th - 21st July 2002

**Episode Based In**  
June 2378

**Annika's Quarters:**  
Annika was sitting on the sofa looking through a large old fashioned book. She smiled as she finished reading one of the pages. The door chimed. "Enter."

Juna strolled into the room, she stopped in shock when she saw the book Annika was holding. "What are you like doing? I told you to like lay off the spells."

"Don't worry, Juna. I'm just looking at what kind of spells are here. It doesn't hurt to look at what fun I could of been having," Annika said.

Juna sat down beside Annika. "What have you like found so far then like?"

"This one seems a laugh, you cast the spell on yourself and men who've been dumped, or are feeling used by a woman, fall in love with you," Annika replied.

"Like that's not a nice one, Annika," Juna said.

"Juna, I'm not going to cast it. There are a lot of guys like that on both ships, it would be a nightmare. There are a lot from the main cast for starters, like Craig, Harry, James.." Annika said.

"Like James and Harry weren't dumped or like used, Annie. The girls they liked just like died," Juna said.

"It still counts, I checked. The last thing I want is grieving guys like Harry and James to suddenly like me," Annika said.

"Yeah, like I would think it's the last thing James would like want, then again like Harry wouldn't mind," Juna muttered quietly.

"What?" Annika said questioningly.

"Like nothing. As long as you're like just looking at the book, and not like casting spells, then like it's ok," Juna said.

"Of course I wont. That spell on it's own sounds scary, I mean can you imagine.. Craig or even Chakotay falling in love with me.. that's not so bad actually," Annika said.

"No, like don't get any ideas. You like know what happened in the like original series with the like J/Cers, you don't want like them onto you again, not to like mention the Aquarius shippers," Juna said nervously.

"I know, I was just joking on with you. What did you come here for?" Annika asked.

"Oh like, I was just checking up on you like," Juna replied.

"That's nice, no one's ever done that before," Annika said in a sad voice.

"That's because everyone hates you, Barbie," Vulpix's voice said.

Suddenly a weird monster appeared from behind the sofa and attacked her. Juna just watched with her eyes widened in shock. The monster disappeared leaving Annika lying dead on the sofa. Juna sighed and she tapped her commbadge.

"Like Juna to Sickbay, the like writers have killed like Annika again," Juna said.

In: "Ugh, not again. I'll beam her up."

**Voyager's**** Bridge:**  
Chakotay was sitting on his chair staring into space, Tom was trying not to fall asleep on the helm, Harry was working, Craig was doing something on the computer, and it wasn't work no doubt.

"God, this episode is so boring," Tom moaned.

"That's because it's barely begun you dumb a," Harry said.

Tom turned to him with his eyebrow raised. "Harry, when are you ever going to get rid of that awful attitude?"

"When the writers give in to my demands, they'll crack eventually," Harry replied.

"I somehow doubt that, Harry. I'm guessing that they like torturing all the males of this series. I mean look at me, Tom, you, James, Craig.. you get the picture," Chakotay said.

Craig looked up quickly, he looked rather guilty. "What? I'm not doing anything."

"Just get back to looking at your porn, dk head," Harry said.

"What's porn?" Craig asked before looking back down at the computer. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What's your demands, Harry?" Tom asked.

"That they bring Emma back, and stop killing Annika off. She's changed, she's not that bad anymore," Harry replied.

"So you think snapping at everyone, being really unlikable will make the writers give in?" Tom said questioningly.

"Well, yes," Harry said.

Tom burst out laughing. "Good luck, if it makes a good storyline, they'll keep it. Look at the James turning evil storyline. It's taken over three episodes so far, the writers like a good storyline that lasts a while, that means Jess ain't coming back.. ever. That storyline will appease them for more than a season, I bet."

"But my angst storyline is nothing compared to James', they'll think it's too boring to continue," Harry said.

"Whatever you say, pal," Tom said.

"Hey, what about my storyline?" Chakotay asked angrily.

"What about it?" Tom said questioningly.

"Oh never mind, Craig get me a tea," Chakotay muttered.

Craig looked up again looking guilty. "What, I'm not doing anything. You can't prove anything!"

"We know you're not doing anything. I just want you to make me a tea," Chakotay said.

"I think he is doing something," Tom said.

"No, I'm not, I'll get you a tea, Commander," Craig stuttered. He fiddled with the console and then rushed into the turbolift.

"Who bets he's spying on a certain girl?" Tom asked. Everyone but Chakotay raised their hands into the air.

"Certain girl?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"Don't get it, maybe that's a good thing," Tom muttered.

Chakotay sighed and he stood up. "Actually I think I'll get a cup of tea in my office. Tom you have the Bridge."

"Hey, what about me? We're same rank, plus I'm better than him, oh and I have a better storyline than him," Harry said.

"What storyline?" Tom muttered quietly.

"Doesn't matter, I'm only going to be ten minutes. Janeway will have finished chatting with Lena in about five," Chakotay said angrily. He stormed into the other turbolift.

**Meanwhile**** Janeway's Ready Room:**  
Lena was standing nearby the sofa, Kathryn was sitting on it sipping on a cup of coffee.

"People hardly ever recover from loved ones deaths in only a month or so. Sometimes it takes years, and I have a feeling that James will need a lot more time than he's had," Kathryn said.

"Yeah I guess so, it's just what he said the other day really worried me," Lena said. She sat down beside Kathryn.

"Lena, don't worry about him. The last time he tried suicide because of Jessie was when he was a teen. Now he's, I guess, an adult with a son, and a kid on the way, he wont try suicide because he knows that it'll hurt them," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, you're right, but I still can't help being worried about him," Lena said.

"Well, the best way to help him is to let him spend some time alone. Where is he now?" Kathryn asked.

"He said he was just going to sort out his old quarters. There's some stuff of his and Duncan's that needs taking to the new quarters. There's also some stuff left in there belonging to Jess that he wants to get rid of," Lena replied.

"That's a good idea too. But he'd better be careful, that part of Voyager is still very volatile, anything could fall apart there," Kathryn said.

"Maybe I should get down there then, he could use a hand," Lena said and she headed towards the door.

"Lena, let him do it on his own," Kathryn said.

"Hey, there's a chance he could get hurt down there. He'll probably welcome it, so I don't really trust him there on his own," Lena said. She stepped through the door. Kathryn sighed and she sipped more of her coffee.

**James/Jessie's ****O****ld ****Q****uarter****s**  
James was roughly stuffing some stuff into a box, while pushing away bits of rubble with his available hand. Once the box was full, he pushed it over to where two other boxes were. He went over to the wall panel near the door and pressed some of the buttons. The boxes beamed away. He then went over to the sofa and sat down on it.

The ceiling creaked loudly, then a huge piece of the ceiling fell onto the table, smashing the table and a small computer. The remains of the computer started to spark uncontrollably.

James got off the sofa, and he went over to the door. It opened halfway and then closed, then the computer burst into flames. James turned and he saw it, "st." He tapped his commbadge while keeping an eye on the fire. "Stuart to Bridge."

In: "Paris here, what's up."

The fire spread slowly, James just continued to watch it. "Never mind," he said, he tapped his commbadge again.

**Meanwhile, the Bridge:**  
"Ok, fine, that was rude," Tom muttered.

"Quit moaning," Harry said.

"You know I'm getting really sick of your attitude," Tom said as he turned to Harry.

"And I'm getting sick of your moaning, and bad jokes," Harry said.

"Guys cut it out, I can't concentrate," Craig said.

"Concentrate on what, you're not doing any work?" Tom asked.

"I am, I'm trying to work out a problem someone had," Craig replied.

Tom got out of his seat and he made his way over to Craig at Tactical. "Really, and who and what problem is that?"

"Lena's, she was wondering about how volatile the hull was around Decks Three to Eight," Craig replied.

"Volatile enough to keep away from, unless you really need to go to Sickbay," Tom said.

"This is important, she said James is in his old quarters. She asked me to keep an eye on, you know the hull integrity," Craig said.

Tom groaned, "it would seem a bit too convenient if something happened in his quarters. Lena's being a bit overprotective, and too over reactive."

"Well she's going down there too, so I have to do it," Craig said.

"Great, that's a recipe for disaster. How is the hull integrity?" Tom asked.

"Pretty bad, on most of those decks I mentioned ceilings and walls keep collapsing. Problem is the sensors don't tell me exactly where," Craig replied.

"That's odd, they should," Tom said.

"Probably the radiation is mucking the sensors up," Craig said.

"Where's the radiation?" Tom asked.

"Deck Five mostly, luckily not where Sickbay is," Craig replied.

"But not where Lena's going, right?" Tom asked.

"Right," Craig replied.

"Then it shouldn't affect the sensors, idiot. If you really want to make sure your Lena's safe, I'd go with her," Tom said.

"Good idea," Craig said.

"God, speaking of overprotective and over reactive," Tom muttered.

"What?" Craig said questioningly.

"Nothing's going to happen, if it did Lena's smart enough to get out of it's way. She doesn't need a weakling like you defending her, she's a Slayer," Tom said.

"So is James, Lena doesn't need to check on him to make sure he doesn't get hurt, but she is," Craig said.

"There's a difference, Lena isn't evil and/or in grief. She wont just stand there and let something fall on and hurt her, is she," Tom said.

"You're missing the point," Craig muttered.

"And so are you," Tom said.

The console started beeping furiously, Craig pressed a couple of the buttons which brought up a display. "Well what do you know."

"What?" Tom said questioningly.

"A fire's broken out, but I have no idea where abouts. Damn piece of st," Craig replied.

"On those decks there will be no chance of the computer putting out the fire. Is there any lifesigns down there?" Tom asked.

"Like I said it's not precise readings. There are a few," Craig replied.

"Great, divert the turbolifts heading for those decks to Deck Nine. I'll start evacuating those decks. You'd better get down there," Tom said.

"Now you're talking, don't divert this one, ok," Craig said, he went into the turbolift.

"Yeah I know," Tom said as he went to the Tactical station.

**Deck ****Nine**  
Lena was standing looking rather impatient outside a turbolift. She tapped her commbadge. "Lena to Bridge."

In: "Paris here, don't hang up on me."

"Er, ok. The turbolift was suppose to take me to Deck Eight, but it took me to Deck Nine. What's wrong with it?" Lena asked.

In: "A fire's broken out on one of the decks from Three to Eight. We're evacuating the decks."

"A fire? Where?" Lena asked.

In: "I told you, from Three to Eight."

"That's not good enough, Tom. I need to know exactly where," Lena said.

In: "I can't give you that info, the computer has no idea."

Lena rolled her eyes, she tapped her commbadge and she started walking down the corridor.

**Bridge:**  
"That was rude too, is it a family thing?" Tom asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Is being annoying a Paris family thing?"

Kathryn came out of her Ready Room. "What is it, Tom?"

"Another fire has broken out, this time on one of the damaged decks. We have no idea where it is exactly," Tom replied.

"Tom, we need to get the sensors fixed. I need to know where that fire is," Kathryn said.

"Yes ma'am," Tom said.

**Somewhere on Deck**** Nine**  
Lena opened one of the jeffries tube hatches, she then climbed inside and shut the door behind her. She tapped her commbadge, then she started moving forward. "Lena to Craig Anderson."

In: "Yeah, where are you Lena?"

"In a jeffries tube, I'm still heading for James' old quarters. Did you find anything," Lena replied.

In: "Not really no, the sensors are still faulty. I have no idea where the worst damage is."

"Then I'm just going to have to watch my back then aren't I," Lena said.

In: "Hang on, I'm on Deck Seven. I'll meet you on Eight."

Lena stopped crawling, "what for? I'm hoping that, that fire I heard about isn't anywhere near where I'm headed."

In: "Tough, I'm meeting you there. Anderson out."

Lena rolled her eyes and she continued.

**Bridge:**  
"Captain, I have an idea," Tom said.

"Lets hear it," Kathryn said.

"The Enterprise has more advanced sensors than we do, maybe they can find out where that fire is," Tom said.

"Good idea. Hail them," Kathryn ordered.

The viewscreen changed to show the Enterprise Bridge. Triah looked like she was in charge.

"Captain, I hope you know there's a fire on the damaged decks..." Triah said.

"Yes we do, can you use the Enterprise's sensors to find out where it is exactly?" Kathryn asked.

Triah went over to opps, she keyed in some commands before looking back up at the viewscreen. "I'll send the readings to you, you have to be quick, there's a lifesign there."

Kathryn nodded, she glanced at Tom, the viewscreen changed to show outside. She went over to Tactical. "Where is the fire, Tom?"

Tom slowly looked up at her. "You're not going to like it, take a look."

**Deck ****Eight**  
Lena and Craig were both going down the corridor. Lena stopped at a jeffries tube hatch, she opened it.

In: "Janeway to Lena."

"Yeah," Lena said as she tapped her commbadge.

In: "Where are you?"

"Deck Eight, why?" Lena asked.

In: "A fire's broke out in James' Quarters, there's still a lifesign there, we're sending a few teams there. I suggest you come back to the Bridge."

"I suggest that you need your head examining. I'm going to get him out of there, that's final. Lena out," Lena said, she tapped her commbadge. She climbed into the jeffries tube.

"Are you crazy, god knows how bad that fire is," Craig said.

"I don't care if it's a death sentence, I'm going," Lena said and she went down the jeffries tube.

Craig sighed before climbing in himself. "If you're allowed to risk your life, then I don't see why I'm not."

Lena glanced back at him. "Great, just don't get in the way."

**Later:**  
A jeffries tube door opened, Lena climbed out, followed by Craig. They went down the corridor, Lena picked up her speed when they both got to a smoke filled part of a corridor. She stopped outside a door, Craig stopped nearby.

Lena put her hands on the door pull them apart, Craig grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait a minute, when you open that door more smoke is going to get out and it could do a lot of damage."

"So what are you saying, just leave him in there," Lena said angrily,

"No, there isn't any smoke coming from the door, so there must be another way in," Craig said.

Lena smiled slightly, she patted him on the arm then she went a little further down the corridor. Craig fiddled with the panel beside the door.

Lena stopped at a small hole in the wall. Parts of the ceiling had collapsed, there was a bit of metal hanging from the ceiling that was just hanging on near the hole. She glanced back at Craig. "The hole's too small!" she yelled.

"Doesn't matter, I think I've got it! Stay there!" Craig yelled back. He pressed one more button and the door opened half way. Lots of smoke burst into the corridor. Craig tried to look inside, but all he could see was fire and smoke. Lena came to his side.

"Great, how do we get in there?" Lena asked.

"If your brother survives this, remind me to kill him," Craig muttered.

Lena glanced at him, then she glanced back where the hole was. She went back over to it. Craig watched her as she pulled the metal that was hanging from the ceiling. She picked up another piece from the ground. She came back over to Craig's side.

"It's better than nothing," Lena said as she handed a piece of metal to Craig.

In: "Janeway to Lena. I'm warning you, you'd better be heading back to the Bridge."

"Mum, cut it out. We're just outside the quarters. We'll have him before any of your so called teams get here," Lena said.

In: "Lena, this is Tom. You have to hurry, according to the Enterprise's sensors there are only two lifesigns near and inside the quarters."

"St, thanks Tom. Gotta go," Lena said, she tapped her commbadge. She glanced to where Craig was, but he had already gone inside. Lena quickly followed him in there. When she got inside the room all she could see was fire and smoke. "Craig! Where the fk are you!"

She headed to the right side of the room, she could feel the smoke burning her throat as she made her way further into the room.

A piece of the ceiling collapsed in front of her, she backed away from it, and went around it. When she did so she nearly tripped over something on the ground. She looked down, she saw James lying on the ground with burns on his face. She knelt down beside him. "Craig! I found him, get your..." she started coughing. "Craig!" she yelled again. She started coughing, and this time she couldn't stop.

Meanwhile Craig was making his way back to the centre of the room, he saw Lena kneeling down. He headed over to her, she collapsed. He went over as quickly as he could. He knelt down and checked Lena's pulse. While trying his best not to cough, he picked her up, then stood up.

Outside a team of four arrived. They all had air masks on. Craig emerged from the room with Lena in his arms. He put her down, then he collapsed. One of the team members started scanning them both.

**Later, Sickbay:**  
Kathryn rushed in, and she went straight over to Doctor Jones. He was treating Craig. The team were all helping treating Lena and James.

"How are they?" Kathryn asked.

"They'll all be fine, Captain," Doctor Jones replied.

One of the team members came upto Kathryn. "We did manage to put the fire out, Captain. Luckily it didn't spread to the next room. Unfortunately that room the fire was in is totally destroyed."

"How did it start?" Kathryn asked.

"We found a computer was crushed by a ceiling collapse, it may of still had some power in it. We're guessing that was what started the fire," the member replied.

"Good, it was an accident. Thank you, Harkins," Kathryn said.

"That's not all, Captain," Harkins said.

"Ohno, what?" Kathryn asked.

"The fire started in the centre of the room, but I can tell at the time the main door to the room was functioning. Mr Stuart could of got out of the room easily," Harkins replied.

Craig started waking up, Doctor Jones glanced at Kathryn. "Captain, Mr Anderson is waking up."

Kathryn nodded. "Thanks Harkins." She went over to Craig, Harkins followed her.

"Glad to see you're awake Lieutenant," Doctor Jones said.

"Is Lena ok?" Craig asked.

"She'll be fine, luckily she wasn't exposed to any fire," Doctor Jones replied.

"You rescued her very well, Lieutenant, but I'm pretty sure that you and her went in to save someone else," Harkins said.

"He was dead, Lena was still alive. I did know what I was doing, if I tried to get James out first Lena would of been dead when I went to get her," Craig said.

"True, you did the right thing, but that wasn't my point," Harkins said.

"You and Lena shouldn't of tried to be heroes, Craig. The team got him out of there, no problem," Kathryn said.

"I wasn't going to let Lena go in there on her own," Craig muttered.

"You should of stopped her, Craig. She could of been killed," Kathryn said.

"I.. couldn't. She wanted to save her brother, I would of done the same for my stepsister," Craig said.

One of the team members came over to Doctor Jones. "Lena's waking up."

Doctor Jones and Kathryn went over to the other biobeds. Craig climbed off his, he went over to Lena. Lena sat up slowly. "How, how did I get back here?"

"I got you out of there," Craig replied.

"James, what about him? We went in there to get him," Lena asked.

Kathryn put her hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, the team arrived. They got him out."

"Yeah, he's just on the neighbouring biobed," Craig said.

"Is he ok?" Lena asked.

"Physically, yes. Obviously mentally, no," Doctor Jones replied.

"It must of been an accident, right," Lena said.

"I doubt it. We have evidence to believe that he could of easily got out of that room," Harkins said.

"Well maybe he was in another room when it started. You can't jump to conclusions," Lena said.

"Lena, you know what he was like the other day. Maybe he.." Doctor Jones said.

"Maybe you should shut the hell up," Lena growled.

"Lena, I don't blame you for being angry. Don't take it out on the Doctor," Kathryn said.

"Fine. Wake James up," Lena said.

"What, why?" Kathryn asked.

"I want to know what happened," Lena replied.

"I think we should wait for him to wake up on his own," Doctor Jones said.

"What difference will it make, wake him up," Lena said.

Kathryn nodded at Doctor Jones. He sighed, he picked up a hypospray, then he went over to James and pushed the hypospray into his neck.

"I want to talk to him alone," Lena said.

"Why?" Kathryn asked.

"Please," Lena said.

"I think we should," Craig said. Kathryn nodded. Everyone but Lena went into the office. Lena sat up, she pulled herself off the biobed and she stood beside James. He woke up, he glanced around briefly. He saw Lena, he then tried to sit up.

"Feeling better?" Lena asked.

"Lena, what the hell am I doing here?" James asked.

"Oh sorry, did we spoil your plans," Lena replied as she folded her arms.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Tell me, how did that fire start?" Lena asked.

"Something from the ceiling fell onto the computer, it sparked and burst into flames..." James replied.

"And what did you do?" Lena asked.

"Doesn't matter," James replied.

"Does to me. I want to know, did you try to get out?" Lena asked.

James glanced away from her, he pulled himself off the other side of the biobed.

"Well? Did you?" Lena asked. She went over to the other side, she stood in front of him.

"Of course I did," James replied.

"Well if that's true why did you take so long to answer me?" Lena asked.

"I thought it was a stupid question," James replied.

"You saw what started the fire, so you were obviously near the main door. That means you could of gotten out easily, that doesn't explain why you were dead when I found you," Lena said.

"You.. you didn't?" James said questioningly.

"Of course I did, me and Craig risked our lives to try and get you out of that room. You could at least tell me the truth," Lena said.

"Why did you risk your lives, there was no point?" James asked.

"You sound disappointed that we tried to save you, why?" Lena said questioningly.

"Why did you risk your life to save me, Lena? You should of just left me to die in there," James said.

"That would of suited you perfectly, wouldn't it. You never tried to get out of that room, you thought you could make it look like an accident. Let me tell you, I'm not that stupid," Lena said angrily.

"I think it's my choice whether I live or die, don't you? Why don't people let me die when I try? Did no one think for a second that maybe I'd be more at peace dead?" James yelled.

Lena slapped him hard in the face. "Snap out of it! How could you be so selfish? I bet you never even considered what your suicide would do to me! And what about Duncan, you don't give a toss do you!"

"Of course I do!" James yelled.

"You have a funny way of showing it! He's already lost his mother, how's he going to feel when I tell him his father just died because he wanted to?" Lena yelled back.

"You don't understand what it's like, I've got fking evil inside of me! Duncan is better off without me!" James yelled.

"Well maybe if you'd stop being a coward and fight against it, maybe it will go away," Lena said as she folded her arms.

"What's the point? Lots of people have said it, I cause nothing but trouble around here. Somehow I doubt nobody will miss me when I'm gone," James said.

"Oh, so you're just going to keep trying it until you die for good," Lena said.

"Well it'll be a little easier if some people would stop saving me," James said.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before. You are one selfish little btard, and I hate your guts. I can't stand to even look at you anymore," Lena said angrily.

"Then why are you still here?" James asked.

Lena clenched her fists, she stormed out of the room. Craig came out of the office and he followed her.

"Lena, hang on," Craig said.

"What do you want?" Lena asked.

"What was all that yelling about?" Craig asked.

"We shouldn't of wasted our time, Craig. He's not worth saving," Lena replied.

Craig grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her. She pulled her arm out of his grip.

"Lena, be easier on him. He's gone through a lot," Craig said.

"That is no excuse, he doesn't care about anyone, why should I care about him?" Lena said.

"Because he's your brother. Of course he seems a bit out of it right now, he is still evil isn't he. I'm willing to bet that the guy who wanted to die was the evil part of him," Craig said.

"He scared me, Craig. I thought I was going to lose him, you really expect me to be happy about this," Lena said.

"Don't turn your back on him now, Lena. He thinks you hate him, that'll make it easier for him to do it again. If he knows that there are people who care about him, then he'll at least try to pull through," Craig said.

"You're right, I made a complete arse of myself haven't I," Lena muttered.

"You were angry, maybe he'll realise that," Craig said.

"Maybe. Wait a minute, where's Duncan?" Lena asked.

"It is late, he's probably in bed," Craig replied.

"Lets hope so, I think it's best if he doesn't find out about this," Lena said.

"Yeah, good idea," Craig said.

**The next day, Janeway's Quarters:**  
Kiara was sitting on the sofa with her feet up on the table. Kathryn came into the room, she pushed Kiara's feet off the table.

"Kiara, I thought you were going to see your granddad today," Kathryn said.

"I was but he said he was busy," Kiara said, she put her feet back up.

"Busy with what?" Kathryn asked.

Kiara shrugged, "I don't know, he didn't say."

"Computer locate Commander Chakotay," Kathryn said.

"Commander Chakotay is in his office," the computer said.

"He's been spending an awful lot of time in there. I'd better go see him," Kathryn said. She left the room.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "god, I wish I could turn evil and kill that bch."

Kathryn was going down a damaged corridor. She stopped outside one of the doors, she pressed a button and she went straight inside. She stared in shock at the sight in front of her. Annika and Chakotay were kissing.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked angrily.

Annika and Chakotay discontinued what they were doing. Annika pretended to look upset and disgusted. "He just came onto me, excuse me." She ran out of the door, she seemed to spot something as she did. "Uhoh, not again," she muttered before running down the corridor.

Moments later a group of J/Cers ran past the doorway, one of them screamed, "there she is, get her!"

"What the hell was that all about?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Why should you care, you don't give a toss about me," Chakotay grumbled in response.

"How long's this been going on, huh?" Kathryn asked.

"Nothing's been going on, we just started talking before.. it just happened. Anyway you divorced me, why are you acting jealous?" Chakotay replied angrily.

"I'm not jealous, I'm angry. As soon as we get divorced you jump onto the nearest young, blonde bimbo in sight. How long have you been wanting her for, huh?" Kathryn asked before storming out of the room.

"Kathryn, wait," Chakotay said to an empty room. He sighed, he collapsed onto the sofa, then he buried his face in his hands.

TO BE CONTINUED...  



	2. Chapter 2

The Chain Reaction

**The ****Ready Room, Voyager:**  
Duncan was sitting on the sofa, hugging his own legs. He was holding his nose.

Kathryn was sipping another cup of coffee. She looked at it for a few seconds and then she downed it. She glanced over at Duncan and she grinned.

"Oh crap," Duncan muttered.

Kathryn clumsily got out of her chair, she made her way around the desk. She tripped over one of the chairs and tumbled onto the floor. All Duncan could hear was her giggling against the ground.

"I wish I was dead," Duncan said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Now, now, Duncan. Stop talking like your father," Kathryn said.

Duncan jumped a mile, Kathryn was right in front of him, kneeling on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know do you. Oh well, I gotta take you to the nursery," Kathryn said. She clumsily stood up, using the sofa to push herself up. Duncan watched her, confused, as she stumbled out of the room without him.

**Deck ****Six**  
Kathryn and Duncan stepped out of the turbolift. Kathryn looked around looking confused. "Is this the transporter room deck?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. He spotted a teenaged girl come around the corner. A part of her seemed familiar, but he was sure he'd never seen her before. She kept an eye on him as she headed into the turbolift.

Duncan looked up at Kathryn who still looked really confused. "Oh yes it is on this deck," she said. She took a hold of Duncan's hand, and she dragged him down the corridor.

**Voyager's Bridge:**  
Chakotay was sitting in his usual place looking rather depressed, Harry was at his usual station, Craig was at Tactical, and Claire was at the helm.

Chakotay heard something from the opps station, he turned around. "Harry, what are you drinking?"

"Coke," Harry quickly replied.

"I guess that's ok," Chakotay muttered before turning back.

Harry rolled his eyes and drank a little from his bottle, which was in fact vodka.

In: "Enterprise to Voyager."

"Yes Lena," Chakotay said.

In: "We've lost all helm control, are you having the same problem?"

Chakotay glanced towards Claire, she turned to face him.

"Helm's fine," Claire replied.

Harry put his bottle down when his console started beeping. "It might have something to do with this energy signature near the Enterprise."

In: "Don't be a dumb a Harry, that wont affect the helm."

Chakotay turned to Harry again. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Harry muttered after rolling his eyes.

"This is odd," Craig said.

"What is?" Chakotay asked.

"I think... no there is a portal starting to open up near the Enterprise," Craig replied.

"On screen," Chakotay ordered.

The viewscreen switched to show the Enterprise, and a reddish gold portal opening up.

"It's generating a weird gravity field, it may explain why the Enterprise can't move. They're too close," Craig said.

"Where does that thing lead to Harry?" Chakotay asked. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

**Enterprise, Sickbay:**  
Freddie was fiddling with the console, happily smoking on another tab.

In: "Janeway to Garvin, shouldn't you be in the nursery now? You weren't there when I dropped Duncan off."

"I'm on my way now, Captain," Freddie replied. He turned around. He tapped his commbadge.

**Enterprise Bridge:**  
In: "Garvin to Bridge, I have some visitors here..."

Lena turned to Triah. "We lost the signal."

"Great, this is the last thing I need. Can you detect any intruders?" Lena asked.

"No... but, wait this is odd. There are mini portals opening up on different parts of the ship," Triah replied.

Lena went up behind Triah, she glanced down at the console. "Oh s," she muttered.

"That could explain the guests, they can easily get through those things," Triah said.

"We have full shields, they shouldn't be able to get in," the guy at tactical said.

"That doesn't matter now. We just need to get rid of these guys. Lena to all Security teams, all of you get off your lazy butts and hunt down our so called guests," Lena said. She headed towards the turbolift.

"Where are you going?" Triah asked.

"I think with intruders, I'm needed elsewhere," Lena replied. She stepped into the turbolift.

Triah glanced around, "does that mean I'm in charge?"

"Oh crap," the guy at tactical muttered.

"Shut up, you," Triah said.

**The nursery:**  
Kids were running towards the door, all of them scared stiff. They all left the room quickly. Well all except one. He was being held up in the air by an alien with strange marks on his skin.

"Let me go, you btard!" Duncan yelled, he kicked the guy in the head.

"You must be him, you're a feisty little brat, aren't ya," the guy said.

"Let me go or my dad will kick your sorry arse!" Duncan yelled.

"I have killed all Slayers that opposed me. I'm not afraid of him," the guy said.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. The guy rolled his eyes, dropped Duncan onto the ground, and he turned around. As soon as he did he was punched hard in the face, he fell onto the ground.

"You should be," James said. Duncan got up and he ran over to stand beside James. He stuck his tongue out at the guy. "Duncan, do me a favour and go."

"But I want to see you kick his ugly butt," Duncan moaned.

"Now," James said as the guy started to get up.

Duncan sulked, he ran out of the door.

"Now that wasn't very smart, Slayer, I was just about to take him," the guy said.

"No, that wouldn't of been very smart," James said.

"You Slayers are all talk, why don't we just get straight to the killing part," the guy said. He then punched James in the face, he didn't seen hurt at all but the sunglasses he had on fell onto the floor, showing his black eyes.

"What a good idea," James said. He grabbed a hold of the guy and threw him across the room. He landed on top of the table. It smashed on impact. He quickly started to get up.

"Oh goodie, a challenge. I love it when Slayers are like you. It's more fun," the guy said. He jumped to his feet. He tried to hit James, but he blocked him with his arm, and then he kicked him hard. The guy stumbled into the wall, leaving a small dent.

"Go on dad, kick his butt!" Duncan yelled from the doorway.

James glanced towards the door. "Duncan, I told you to leave." The guy quickly recovered and he pushed James into the wall.

"Now how the tables have turned, Slayer. Now I'll kill you just like I killed all the other Slayers," the guy sneered. James saw Lena come into the room. She went up behind the guy, she grabbed a hold of him and she threw him on top of the nearest table.

Duncan ran over to James and Lena. "That was so cool, can I kick his butt now?"

"Not until you're older, Dunc," Lena replied.

Duncan sulked, he went over to the guy and he started kicking him while he was trying to get up. "Bad demon, I told you you'd get your butt kicked."

Lena dragged him away from the guy, or demon. "Someone better take him somewhere safe."

"Go on then," James said.

"Why me?" Lena asked.

"This demon's mine," James replied. He pulled out another pair of sunglasses out of his pocket, he put them on.

"Go daddy, go daddy," Duncan chanted.

Lena rolled her eyes and she picked Duncan up. "Fine, just don't let him kill you." She left the room.

The demon got back onto his feet. "Slayers have the strength, but they all seem to lack brains. You would of been safer with your little girl and brat doing all the work for you."

James pushed the demon into the wall, he put his hand around the demon's neck. "Care to repeat that."

"Why, didn't hear it before?" the demon sneered. James' hand tightened around the demon's neck. "Now now, if you kill me, you'll never will be able to go back to your so called usual self. Let me go."

"You're a bit late for the don't kill anyone speech. Now tell me why your friends are here, or I'll snap your neck," James said.

The demon smiled, "why would I tell you? You don't have the guts to kill me."

"Want me to show you how wrong you are, or are you going to tell me why you're here?" James asked.

"Fine. Our leaders sent us here to capture the two Chosen Slayers. Our leaders thought that it would be simpler to capture the next generations while they're still young. They'll be easier to capture and brainwash that way," the demon replied.

"Your leaders?" James said questioningly.

The demon laughed, "now, that I can't reveal. Now, I told you what you wanted to know, now let me go."

"Why would I do that?" James asked.

"Well, the deal was that you let me go when I told you what I know," the demon replied.

"I don't remember promising that," James said.

**Enterprise Sickbay:**  
About six demons were surrounding Freddie, they all looked annoyed.

"Why wont this guy die?" one asked as he kept pushing a knife into Freddie.

"That's because I can't die, fella's," Freddie replied.

"He's really getting on my nerves. Will one of you get the unborn brat, and stop messing around," the lead demon said angrily.

"But I want to kill this guy," another one said. The others agreed.

"I am a hologram, I cannot die," Freddie said.

"Hologram, huh. Two of you destroy any console you see. That'll kill him," the lead demon said.

"Be careful though, you may damage the brat if you fire at the wrong thing," another one said.

"This is more like it," one demon said as he raised a rifle. He and a few others started firing on consoles and wall panels.

"I'm warning you, I contacted Security. Someone should be here any minute," Freddie said just before he disappeared.

"Lets get what we came here for," the lead demon said.

One of the demon's screamed and fell onto the ground. Two went over to him. He had hyposprays littered around him. "What the," one said.

"Looks like those things injected him with something, I don't know how they could of hit him," another said.

The lead one raised his rifle and pointed it towards the door. "That's how."

James was standing at the doorway. "Don't blame me, it was an accident."

"Kill him, now," the lead one ordered.

All but one aimed their rifles at James, the one that didn't screamed like a wussy and ran out. The lead one rolled his eyes. "Why did I ever hire that guy?"

The demons all fired their rifles, James just managed to duck out of the way. The shots hit the door, three of the demons just threw away their rifles. They all quickly surrounded him instead. Before he could actually attack them they all grabbed a hold of him.

The leader came over. "Put him over there."

The demons struggled, but they eventually dragged James over to the console. The leader followed him. "Just as I thought, the so called Chosen Slayers are able to fight off one or two enemies. But they can't take on an armed group."

"What should we do with him, boss?" one of the demon's asked.

The lead guy didn't reply, he went up closer to James. He quickly took away the sunglasses. "I knew it, we'll take him with us. He'll be easily brainwashed." The wussy guy came back in, he screamed and ran straight back towards the door. "Just use one of those sedatives on him, and we'll get the other one too."

The wussy guy screamed again. The leader rolled his eyes. "What could you possibly be screaming at, you moron!" the leader yelled as he turned around. He saw the wussy guy being thrown into the wall. He glanced over to where the wussy guy once was. The teenaged girl Duncan saw earlier was standing at the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" the lead demon asked.

"Your worst nightmare," the girl replied.

The leader turned to his remaining three team members. "One of you take care of her."

One of them let go of James, he went over to the lead guy's side. He looked confused, so did the leader when he turned back to face the door. She was gone. "Where did she go?" the lead guy asked.

The other demon heard something above him, he pointed upwards. "Er, boss." The leader quickly glanced upwards, he saw the girl jumping down from the ceiling.

"Boo," she said, before smashing the two demon's heads together. They fell onto the ground. James managed to push one of the demon's away, then he hit the other one. The one who was pushed away got his bearings back, just in time to be kicked in the head by the girl.

The girl kicked the lead demon in the head to knock him unconscious. "Phew that was close," she said. She glanced at James, then she gasped, she backed away. "Oh st," she muttered.

"What are you scared of?" James asked.

"You're... you're evil," the girl stuttered.

James knelt down and picked up his sunglasses. He put them back on. He stood back up. "Not fully, don't worry about it."

The girl tried to shake it off, "great."

"Hang on, have we met before?" James asked.

The girl smiled nervously, "wait a sec, er.. this is June, yeh.. no we haven't met yet."

"What's that suppose to mean?" James asked.

"Erm... long story," the girl replied.

"I'm sure we have met, you look really familiar," James said.

"No, you haven't. That's not really possible at the moment," the girl said.

"You're really starting to confuse me, who are you?" James asked.

The girl glanced around, looking even more nervous than before. "Well er, lets just say that if I didn't help you stop those demons getting the unborn baby.. I wouldn't be here."

"What, how does that work... wait, no that isn't possible," James muttered in shock.

"Yeh it is," the girl said, she smiled nervously. "I'm Sasha, I'm from 17 years in the future. I'm your daughter."

"But.. but how?" James asked.

"Well, like I said.. long story. We haven't got time, we have to get rid of these demons. I know how, but it wont last that long," Sasha replied.

**Enterprise Bridge:**  
Craig came out of the turbolift, he tried to keep a straight face. "Triah, please don't tell me you're in charge."

Triah got out of her seat. "What's so funny about that?"

"Well... it's funny cos I outrank you so I'm in charge now," Craig replied.

"I'm not taking orders from my younger brother, you can forget it," Triah said.

"Please Triah, we're in a crisis here. We don't have time to argue," Craig said.

"Fine, just don't boss me around," Triah muttered. She went over to the opps station. Craig went to Tactical. The guy seemed relieved when he left his station, then the Bridge.

"Got any idea how to get rid of these portals, Triah?" Craig asked.

"Hell no," Triah replied.

"I do," Sasha said as she and James came onto the Bridge. Triah and Craig glanced at each other, then at Sasha.

"Who are you?" Craig asked.

"Doesn't matter. I need to know where Tactical is," Sasha replied.

"James, who the hell is this?" Craig asked.

"Just let her use Tactical, we'll explain later," James replied.

Craig looked uneasy as he stepped away from the station. Sasha took over, she started working at it. "Ok, opps person I need you to give me more power to the shields."

"Why, you got plenty of power?" Triah asked.

"No I don't, you'll see," Sasha replied.

It was Triah's turn to look uneasy, she keyed in some more commands. She glanced at Craig. "She's overloading the shields."

"Don't worry, that's suppose to happen," Sasha said.

"Is it, you could hurt some people doing this," Craig said.

"She's diverting the shield power to the deflector," Triah said in disbelief.

"Ok, you're confusing me now," Craig said.

"I needed somewhere to store all that power, don't worry I've done this before," Sasha said.

The deflector glowed then a white light then engulfed the Enterprise. After five seconds it died down.

"The portals are closing," Triah said.

"Ok, explanation please," Craig said.

"Those demons hate bright lights. When the deflector has that much power sent into it, and doesn't fire, it spreads back to the shields incredibly quickly.. causing that white light," Sasha said.

"Since when?" Craig asked.

"Since I overloaded the shields," Sasha replied, she smiled.

"Ok, I'd better inform Lena," Craig muttered. He tapped his commbadge. "Anderson to Lena."

In: "Go ahead, what happened?"

"Too be honest, I have no idea. Maybe you should ask this teen on the Bridge."

"It's Sasha, Craig," Sasha said.

In: "Sasha, who's that?"

"I don't know, but she knows me," Craig muttered in response.

"I've seen quite a lot of people I know, true they're a hell of a lot younger, but I'm good with faces," Sasha said.

"Ok, James, do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Craig asked.

"Sort of," James replied.

"Sort of? Great," Craig said.

"Those demons wont be scared off for long, they'll keep coming back. But I know a way to get rid of them for good," Sasha said.

**Voyager, Conference Room:**  
The entire main cast were all sitting at the large table. Kathryn, Chakotay and Annika were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Sasha and Juna had both joined the cast at the table.

"So, Sasha, there are a lot of questions I want answering..." Kathryn said.

"I guessed you would, you always asked too many questions," Sasha said.

"Excuse me," Kathryn said questioningly.

"You see, I'm from 17 years in the future. I've come back to your time to change the timeline," Sasha said.

"I don't like this already," Kathryn muttered.

"Hear me out. The only way to get rid of these demons for good is to cast a certain spell on them. That's why I asked both of your witches to come," Sasha said.

"Oh you like mean the Banishing like spell. That one we certainly like can't do," Juna said.

"Why not?" Kathryn asked.

"You need three witches to perform it, there are only two," Sasha said.

"Just as like I was going to like say," Juna said.

"So, why bother coming back in time to get rid of demons when it's impossible to do?" Tom asked.

"Because I have to. You have no idea what your future is like. It's awful, the Enterprise was destroyed killing hundreds, Voyager is constantly invaded by demons, there are only fifty crewmembers left," Sasha replied.

"But Tom said, there's nothing you can do," Kathryn said.

"There is," Sasha said.

"Really, how?" Kathryn asked.

"I know how to get a third witch," Sasha replied.

"Witches are like not easy to find," Juna said.

"I know that. I don't need to find one, all we need to do is perform the Li Hiraina ritual. Granddad should know about that one," Sasha said.

"Granddad?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"Ooops, I forgot to mention it, didn't I?" Sasha muttered.

"She's my daughter," James said.

Everyone excluding Chakotay glanced at Sasha in shock.

"Woah, I knew she seemed familiar. She really looks a lot like Jess," Tom said.

"Well I wouldn't know about that," Sasha said.

Chakotay seemed to be in mid thought. "Which ritual did you mention?"

"The Li Hiraina," Sasha replied.

Chakotay looked up at her in shock. "You're not planning what I think your planning, are you?"

"What is the Li Hiraina?" James asked.

"It's the dark version of the Lea Halalela. If someone dead has already started decomposition, then the Li Hiraina uses a sacrifice to regenerate the body and soul. It's extremely dangerous, and it's been prohibited for thousands of years," Chakotay replied.

Nearly everyone's eyes widened as they glanced from Chakotay to Sasha. "Ohno, we are not going to revive your mother, Sasha."

"Why not?" James asked.

"For one thing it's illegal. Another thing it could seriously damage her mentally, can you imagine coming back from the dead after a few months," Kathryn replied.

"Besides, the one that has to perform it has to go through far more dangerous tests than the Lea Halalela. The reason why it was banned was because most that perform it never live to tell the tale. The only chance you have is if a full blooded Indian was to perform it." Chakotay said.

"You're like forgetting something," Juna said.

"What else could be wrong with this plan?" James asked.

"She was like a witch. According to like legend you're not suppose to like revive a witch after she has like been dead for at least twenty like days. If you do they like have access to all witch powers, like they can control them all. Problem is, like they lose the ability to like control themselves. Like a Chosen Slayer, they can like turn evil," Juna replied.

"Great, that's all we need, Mr and Mrs Evil," Harry muttered.

"Er, that's miss," Lena said quietly.

"Doesn't matter, we're not going to do this," Kathryn said.

"I can perform this ritual thing, we use Unu as a sacrifice," James said.

"No, it's a death sentence that way. You are not an Indian, you're only related to one," Chakotay said.

"Half Indian," Lena muttered.

"I'm willing to take the risk," James said.

"You would be, it's either Jess comes back or you die. It doesn't matter to you, does it?" Lena said angrily

"If we don't perform this ritual hundreds will die. The spell will ban the demons, and no one will be killed," Sasha said.

"No. For one thing you coming here is a violation of the temporal prime directive. Secondly, I'm not putting my only son at risk for something that is doomed to fail," Kathryn said.

"But .. this'll work," Sasha said.

"No, the decision is final. Dismissed," Kathryn said. Everyone but Lena, Tom, Sasha and James left.

"I agree with mum, as the Borg would say this mission is futile," Lena said as she stood up. She left the room.

Tom stood up too. "Maybe it is dangerous, but if it were me instead of you.. and B'Elanna instead of Jessie... I'd risk my life to do the ritual."

"You would?" James said questioningly.

"I wouldn't give it a second thought. B'Elanna's the world to me, and I know Jess was the world to you. Just remember, I'm on your side. If you can persuade Janeway to let you do this mission, I'll help you," Tom said. He left the room too.

"I should of known that we wouldn't be allowed to do it," Sasha muttered.

"Well that's Janeway for you. I'm sure she wants me to suffer," James said.

"I doubt that, she doesn't want you to get killed. It doesn't matter," Sasha said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well I didn't tell the whole story. I didn't want to, even if Duncan wasn't at the meeting. You see one of the demon attacks occurred after I was born. You were killed trying to defend us, luckily Lena saved us.

As Duncan got older he started blaming himself for what happened. When I was about fourteen some of the demons attacked us, we were doing a good job until I hurt my head. Duncan lost his cool and he killed all of the demons that attacked us. When he helped me up I ran away in fear..." Sasha replied.

"Why?" James said questioningly.

"He looked at me with black eyes just like you did earlier. A few days later the demons captured him, they easily brainwashed him, turned him against us. After that happened more and more people were killed, with a Chosen Slayer on their side, they slaughtered most of my friends, family," Sasha said.

"That's why you came back in time," James said.

"Yeah, to stop it from ever happening. With the demons banished, you wont be killed, mum will be alive, Duncan wont turn evil," Sasha said.

"Just out of curiosity, but how are you and Duncan Chosen Slayers?" James asked.

"Well I read somewhere that Chosen Slayers are not allowed to have children. Chosen Slayers have a higher chance of having children with the same strength," Sasha replied.

"Tell me, was that some sort of witch power you used when you got up to the ceiling in Sickbay?" James asked.

Sasha smiled, "yeah, Lena taught me to sly in battle. She used to be able to jump up to the ceiling, and hold onto something. I could never do it. So I cheated, well sorta. Learning how to defy gravity for a few seconds is one of the hardest things a witch can learn."

"Getting back to the original subject, what will you do now?" James asked.

"I used an implant like what Lena has in her, so I wouldn't lose my memories when I travelled back in time. All I have to do is disable that and I'll go back. I wont remember being here," Sasha replied.

"Would you have to do that if the plan worked?" James asked.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"Well, all we need is some info on that ritual, Unu, two volunteers to come with us, a shuttle, and we can try your plan," James replied.

"What? Your mum said no," Sasha said in disbelief.

"Sasha, please don't tell me you have your mother's old attitude towards parents. You don't always have to do what they say," James said.

"Well if you remember, I never had parents did I. I can do what I want," Sasha said.

"Let me tell you now, just because your parents wants you to do something, you don't have to do it. Slaves are the only people in this universe that have to do exactly what people tell them to," James said.

"Nice rule, no wonder Duncan was a hooligan," Sasha said.

"If Lena's taught me anything, it's to live, and let me just say that taking orders from your mother all the time is not my idea of living," James said.

**Enterprise, the Ready Room:**  
Lena was sitting behind her desk with her feet up. She was trying to read the PADD in her hands, but she kept losing interest in it. The door chimed, she put the PADD on the table.

"Yeah," she said.

James came in and went straight upto the desk. Lena put her feet back on the ground, she covered her face with her hand.

"Oh please, I don't want to hear it," Lena muttered.

"Oh come on, Lena. Whether you agree or not, I'm going to do it, you may as well come along," James said.

"But you can't do the ritual, dad said you have to be Indian," Lena said.

"He also said I was related to one, it's worth a try. If I don't try this I'll be dead in a few months. If I do there's a chance I'll survive, and not just me, hundreds wont be killed," James said.

"James, I know you miss her, but you can't risk your life for this ritual if it has no chance of working," Lena said.

"What if it could work, do you really want to take that risk. Lena, if you don't agree with me then you must be turning into mum," James said.

Lena glanced up at him with an angry expression on her face. "Really, I'm only looking out for your well being here."

"Think about it for a second. What if I didn't do it, you know that I'm just going to try killing myself again. Even if I don't Sasha told me I died protecting her and Duncan in her timeline. Either way I'm going to die, at least this way I have a chance," James said.

Lena sighed as she stood up. "I guess you're right. But you'd have a better chance of doing this ritual if I performed it."

"No Lena, I'm performing it," James said.

"No? Tell me, do you want Jess back or not? If not, do it yourself, if you do let me do it," Lena said.

"It's not the matter of whether I want you to do it or not, you've already performed the Lea Halalela before. I checked the database, if you have already performed a ritual involving death then you can't perform the Li Hiraina," James said.

"Well maybe you'll have a better chance if I was at least there," Lena said.

"Good, now we just have to get a hold of Unu," James said.

"Well that's easy, she's in the Brig. It's just getting her to the Captains Yacht thing," Lena said.

"Juna can help us with that, she can freeze her," James said.

**Outside the Captain's Yacht:**  
Juna stood with her arms folded, pouting. "I like can't believe I agreed to this, this is like a dumb mission."

"Yeah, like a dumb mission but not a dumb mission," Tom said as he dragged a frozen Unu into the Yacht.

"That's like what I said," Juna said angrily. She stormed off.

Craig came into the bay, he spotted Lena and he went over to her. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Craig, we're going to perform the ritual. All we need to do is goto the planet where her body is. This is where my dumb trust in you comes in, I don't want anyone else knowing. What you need to do is when the Yacht is leaving, we pretend to follow it so Voyager doesn't find out what we're up to..." Lena replied.

"You're going on this mission, why?" Craig asked.

"I may as well," Lena replied.

"You seem to know the plan, it would be easier if I went on the mission, and you took care of the plans here," Craig said.

"It would be, but I'm still going," Lena said.

"No way, Janeway wont believe me if she suspects something. She might believe you, besides who's going to help defend the ship when more demons come?" Craig asked.

"That's a good point. Fine, Craig, go on the mission. But remember, Tom and James are in charge," Lena replied.

"You what? James doesn't outrank me," Craig said.

"Tom does, this mission is James' idea, so that means they're in charge," Lena said.

"Was that true even when you were on the mission?" Craig asked.

"Luckily I don't have to answer that question," Lena replied. She walked away.

"Yes you do," Craig moaned.

Tom came out of the Yacht and he went over to James. "So who's our last volunteer?"

"Someone who wouldn't give a toss about anything to even think about saying no to this," James replied.

Yasmin walked into the bay with a grin on her face. "Where's the dead body!?"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Lena went over to her. "There is no dead body here. It's on the planet."

"Oh, no fair. Can we go now!" Yasmin yelled.

"Yeah, but first I gotta think of a better name for this thing. Captain's Yacht sounds awful," Lena said.

"Lets call it Death," Yasmin said.

"What is it with her and death?" Tom whispered to James.

"I don't think we want to know," he replied.

"No, Transwarp.. that's better than the original. Ok, Craig's replaced me so I can take care of things on the Enterprise," Lena said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a better plan," Tom muttered.

"Anyway, good luck. See you soon," Lena said and she walked out of the bay.

**Enterprise Bridge:**  
Lena was standing in the centre of the Bridge, Triah was at opps, Naomi was at Tactical, Bryan was at the helm.

"Ok, everyone. Are we ready to break away from this portal?" Lena asked.

"I think so, the deflector's ready," Triah replied.

"Wait a minute, the Captains Yacht is leaving the ship," Naomi said.

"Triah, fire the deflector and hurry," Lena ordered.

Triah nodded, she keyed in some commands.

In: "Janeway to Enterprise. We're going after the Yacht, do you know who's on it."

"No, we'll go after it mum. We have a way of getting out of the portal," Lena said. She pressed a button on the side panel to cut the link off. "Damn it, hurry it up Triah!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. Firing," Triah said.

The Enterprise's deflector glowed, it fired a beam into the main portal.

"We have helm control," Bryan said.

"Bryan, take us out. Naomi, put a tractor on Voyager," Lena ordered.

Everyone glanced at her. "What? Why?" Naomi asked.

"Do it," Lena ordered.

Naomi nodded nervously, she pressed a button on her console.

The Enterprise flew out of the way of the portal, dragging Voyager past it with the tractor beam. Both ships stopped suddenly.

"Voyager can't move any further, they're trapped now," Naomi said.

"Release the tractor and follow the Yacht," Lena ordered.

"Lena, what are you doing?" Triah asked.

"You'll find out," Lena replied.

"We can't move still, Voyager's put a tractor beam on us," Bryan said.

Lena banged her fist on the side of the chair. "St," she muttered.

"Voyager's hailing us," Naomi said.

"Ignore them. Naomi, power weapons," Lena said.

**Meanwhile:**  
The Transwarp dropped out of warp and entered orbit around a small green planet.

"This is where the signal is, I'm taking her down," Tom said.

"This is so cool, we get to see a dead body," Yasmin said.

"No we don't," James said.

"What, Lena lied to me?" Yasmin exclaimed.

"Obviously, we're not here for a graveyard visit. We're here to bring someone back," Tom said.

"That's still cool, would it be like a mummy?" Yasmin asked.

Sasha tried not to laugh. "Not the kind of mummy you're thinking of."

Tom & Craig tried to keep a straight face. Yasmin just looked confused. "What other kind of mummy is there?"

The Transwarp landed softly, Tom keyed in some commands and the engines shut off. "We landed safe and sound, this Yacht thing mustn't be considered a shuttle."

"Good thing to. Right, lets get the stuff we need, leave Unu behind," James said.

"What if the yacht's too far away, the database did mention that the sacrifice has to be a certain distance," Tom said.

"No I checked, we're at an ok distance," Sasha said.

"Lets go then," James said. He, Tom, Craig and Sasha left the yacht. Yasmin grinned like mad.

"Oh here we go, this is going to be sooo fun," Yasmin giggled. She glanced around, she quickly ran after the others. "Wait for me!"

**Enterprise:**  
"Lena, we can't fire on Voyager," Naomi said.

Lena went over to Tactical. "Naomi, you're relieved."

"But.." Naomi muttered, she moved away. Lena took over.

Enterprise fired a few phaser beams at Voyager, the tractor beam was released.

"Ok, Bryan go after that yacht," Lena ordered.

Bryan nodded nervously. He turned back to the helm and he keyed in some commands. The Enterprise jumped into warp leaving Voyager hovering next to the portal.

**Voyager Bridge:**  
"What is she doing?" Kathryn asked icily as she went over to Harry.

"I know what she's doing. That yacht is going to where Jessie's body is, they're going to revive her. Lena's probably gone to help," Chakotay said.

"Harry, do what they did. Get the deflector..." Kathryn said.

"Captain," Claire said from the helm. Everyone turned to her, then the viewscreen. The portal was getting smaller. "It's collapsing," Claire muttered.

"Yes but why," Kathryn said.

"Maybe it's collapsing because the demons want the Enterprise, not Voyager," Chakotay said.

"Claire, follow the Enterprise," Kathryn ordered.

"Aye Captain," Claire said.

**The planet:**  
The group reached a clearing, not far ahead of them was a torpedo casing half buried in the ground.

"We found it," Tom said.

"Set up the equipment," James said.

"Er, yes sir," Tom muttered sarcastically. He put the equipment bag onto the ground and he opened it. He brought out a small book, and what looked like a small ancient statue. "Ok, Sasha, Yasmin, Craig, you guys need to sit near it."

"Oh cool, can I have a look inside!" Yasmin laughed.

"No!" everyone yelled.

"You can't open it up until the ritual is completed," Tom said.

"Damn it!" Yasmin grunted, she stamped her foot. She, Craig and Sasha went to sit near the torpedo casing. Tom stood up and he handed the book and the statue to James. Tom joined the others.

Yasmin couldn't help but grin again. "I'm sitting really close to a dead body, this is so cool."

Everyone groaned. "Do I have to sit next to her?" Sasha asked. Craig and Tom quickly nodded.

"I think we would of been better off with Sid," Tom whispered.

"Yeah," Craig muttered.

James went over to kneel opposite the others. "Ok, if anyone wants to back out now, come over here and I'll smash your head in."

"I don't want to back out, but can I have my head smashed too? That'd be so cool!" Yasmin giggled. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Maybe later," James said. He opened up the book to a certain page, he started reading it outloud.

Yasmin looked pretty bored, she was about to speak but Sasha covered her mouth. A weird purple mist came over the area, and it all gathered around the awayteam. Yasmin cheered up a little, Sasha groaned and she kept her hand over her mouth.

When James finished reading from the book, scratches appeared one by one all over his skin. Yasmin looked disappointed, Sasha was holding her fist to stop herself from punching her. Tom and Craig glanced to the left, they saw two mini portals opening up nearby.

"Ohno," Tom muttered.

Right on cue a couple of demons came running out of the portals. They all ran over to where the away team was. One demon ran over, stepped on the statue thing. The mist disappeared, as it did James fell unconscious. Sasha was the first up, she kicked one, but two came her away. She raised her hands, all of the demons froze on the spot.

"Come on, we've only got a few minutes," Sasha said as she went over to James. Craig dragged Yasmin into the woods. Tom went over and he helped Sasha get him onto his feet. They all followed Yasmin and Craig.

Craig stopped when they got so far into the woods. Yasmin pulled herself out of his grip. "I wanted to get hurt."

"What is up with you, you're one strange girl," Craig asked.

"Thank you," Yasmin said and she grinned. She glanced around. "Where's everyone else?"

"Crap, we must of got separated," Craig replied.

"When we find them can we do all that again? I want to be able to get those cuts," Yasmin asked. Craig rolled his eyes.

Sasha and Tom stopped, they slowly put James on the ground. Tom looked around, "we've lost them."

"Who, Craig and Yasmin, or the demons?" Sasha asked.

"Both, how is he?" Tom asked.

Sasha knelt down, she checked James' pulse. "He's alive, that's something to be thankful for. He's cut pretty bad though."

"We'll have to get to the Yacht, we can treat him, then I'll perform the ritual," Tom said.

"We can't. If Li Hiraina fails you can't try again," Sasha said.

"So what do we do?" Tom asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Sasha replied.

**Meanwhile:**  
More demons were running out of the portals. A lead demon watched as more came through.

"They're out there somewhere, when you find them capture the evil Slayer, and maybe that other one too. When that ship arrives we get on their ship and steal the children. No one will be able to stop us," the lead one said.

The lead demon started laughing maniacally, the others joined in. There was a small explosion of some sort behind the leader. Pieces of metal landed nearby the leaders feet.

"What the... what's going on?" the lead one asked.

"Sir!" one yelled as he pointed towards the torpedo casing. Everyone else looked that way. A hand was coming out of a new hole in the casing. It disappeared.

"What the hell, go check it out," the lead guy said.

Five of the demons went over to the casing. Suddenly there was another explosion, a bigger explosion. Bits of metal flew towards the five demons. They all collapsed with bits of metal sticking in them.

The rest of the demons watched the smoke start to settle around the casing. "What, this cannot be," the lead guy said. The smoke settled, the top of the casing was destroyed. A figure stepped out of it, with red in her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Did Annika actually cast that spell? Will the writers give in to Harry's demands? (hack cough, yeah right) What will happen to the away team on the planet? Is Jessie back for good? And why are we so cruel to just leave it here?**  
**Find out the answers to all of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Chain Reaction

**Special Guest Star**  
Lisa Scott-Lee as Jessie

**Guest Stars**  
Rachel Weisz  
Johnny Shentall  
Gareth Gates as Jilan  
Brian Dowling  
Alicia Silverstone  
Faye Tozer 

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
9th & 10th August 2002

**Episode Based In**  
June 2378

The Enterprise jumped out of warp, and entered orbit around the planet. The portal reopened nearby the ship, and it stopped in it's tracks.

"Where did that come from?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, it just came out of nowhere," Triah replied.

"Use the deflector again," Lena ordered.

Triah nodded, she worked fast at her station. The Enterprise fired a beam at the portal, a few seconds later the beam was fired back at the Enterprise.

The Bridge shook violently, most of the consoles and lights went off.

"Crap, what happened?" Lena asked.

"The portal seems to have adapted, it fired the beam right back at us," Triah said.

"Damn... it looks like they've took out nearly everything but the shields and life support," Lena muttered.

"It gets worse," Bryan stuttered.

"Really, how can it?" Lena asked.

"Look," Bryan said as he pointed at the viewscreen. Everyone saw Voyager jump out of warp, and fly beside them.

**Voyager:**  
"Hail them, now," Kathryn ordered icily.

Harry nodded, he worked at the station, then he waited a few seconds. He shook his head. "I've sent a transmission, but they can't respond."

"What do you mean by they can't respond?" Chakotay asked.

"It looks like they've been in some sort of fight. They've only got minimum shields, basic life support, plus they're trapped in that portal again," Thompson said from Tactical.

The lights suddenly dimmed, the light from some of the consoles barely managed to light up the whole room.

"Same with us too," Thompson muttered.

"Claire, can we move?" Kathryn asked.

"No, that portal has pulled us into it's gravity thing," Claire replied.

"If we get out of this situation, all of my kids are grounded for a month," Kathryn grumbled.

"Harry can you check how many human lifesigns are down on the planet?" Chakotay asked.

"The sensors aren't working too well, I can't tell whether the lifesigns down there are human or demon," Harry replied.

"Tell me, why do you want to know?" Kathryn asked.

"Well if there's five lifesigns, then we know the ceremony hasn't been attempted. If there's six, it's been attempted and worked. If there's four, it's been attempted and failed," Chakotay replied.

"I doubt the ceremony would of worked, there's demons down there and they probably have tried to stop the ceremony," Harry said.

"Even interrupted there's a chance it could work," Chakotay muttered.

"Er... what?" Claire said questioningly.

"The one performing the ritual has to go through three tests, if he passes all three, which is actually likely, then it works. But if the ceremony is interrupted during the second and third test, then the one doing it will certainly die. If it's interrupted during the first test, then there's a chance of survival. The only chance of him surviving if it is interrupted, is if the god of death believes he would of passed the test if it went all the way through," Chakotay said.

"It's likely? You said earlier that it would be close to impossible since he's not Indian," Harry said.

"I said that to try and convince him not to do it. The god of death is pure evil, if the one performing it has evil inside him there's a chance that he would of passed after the first test," Chakotay said.

"Harry, hurry up and fix those sensors, I need to know what's going on down there," Kathryn said.

"Ok, whatever," Harry muttered.

**The planet:**  
Craig and Yasmin went inside the yacht, they went straight into the main room.

"Yasmin, how come the others haven't come back here?" Craig asked.

"I dunno, god," Yasmin muttered in response.

Craig started pressing some keys on the console. Yasmin heard what sounded like something falling onto the floor, she turned towards the door. She glanced briefly at Craig who hadn't noticed, then she went through the door. A grin suddenly appeared on her face, and she screamed, "cool!"

Craig rushed into the main room with a phaser in his hands. "What, what is it?"

"Look at that, isn't that so cool!" Yasmin squealed as she pointed at something on the ground.

Craig's eyes widened in horror, "ohno."

"It must of fell out of that cupboard, it's just so cool," Yasmin said as she knelt down. Craig dragged her back onto her feet.

"Yasmin, do you know what this means?" Craig stuttered.

"Not really, do you see me caring," Yasmin replied.

"Yasmin, you stay here and try to contact the others. I have to go back," Craig said.

"Back where?" Yasmin asked.

"Yasmin, you divvy, back to the ritual site. You stay here and do as your told," Craig said and he left the room. Yasmin continued to stare at the body, Craig came back in and dragged her out with him.

**The Enterprise:**  
Lena wandered down a pitch black corridor holding a rifle. She heard a strange noise behind her and she quickly turned around. The light on the rifle shone down the corridor, nothing was there. She turned back around, she quickly aimed her rifle in front of her.

**The Bridge:**  
"They're everywhere, they have a lot more recruits than last time," Naomi said.

"How many are there?" Triah asked.

"Hundreds, and more are coming," Naomi replied.

"How are we going to stop them this time when we have barely any power?" Bryan asked.

The sound of the turbolift doors opening caught everyone's attention, and they all turned to look. "You can't stop us this time, this ship is ours," a demon said from the turbolift. Others with rifles came out from behind him.

**Th****e planet:**  
Tom was walking backwards and forwards, glancing around. Sasha was kneeling beside James, who was still unconscious.

"I wonder if the demons are gone, we haven't seen any since we got here," Tom said and he stopped walking

"I doubt it, they know dad's evil now.. they'll probably want him. Like Duncan was in my timeline he'll be easily brainwashed," Sasha said.

"Duncan turned evil just like him? What happened?" Tom asked.

"Doesn't matter, ask later when we're safe," Sasha replied.

"We'll be safer in the yacht, maybe we should head back," Tom said.

James woke up, he slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"The demons decided that they wanted to trash the party," Tom muttered in response.

"Because of the interference, it didn't work," Sasha said.

"We can do it again, can't we?" James asked.

"No, we can't. Once it's been attempted, you can't attempt it again," Sasha replied.

"Uhoh, trouble's coming," Tom muttered.

Sasha and James turned to look where Tom was looking. About six demons were coming towards them. Sasha stood up. James tried to, but he stumbled. Tom glanced at Sasha.

"We're in trouble, our Slayer can't even get up never mind fight," Tom said.

"You're forgetting, I'm a Slayer too," Sasha said. She went forward, Tom sighed and he followed her.

Sasha raised her hands, the demons froze.. but two of them quickly unfroze and jumped onto Tom and Sasha. Tom punched the demon, then he pushed it off him. Sasha pushed the demon, she got back onto her feet and kicked it countless times.

"How did they do that?" Tom asked just before the demon jumped on him again.

"Unfortunately I'm still practising my freezing spells," Sasha replied. She kicked the demon again, but it grabbed her leg, she fell onto the ground.

The other demons unfroze and they all went over to James. He just managed to kick one of them, it fell over. The others dragged him onto his feet. He punched one of them, but the other two held his arms back as they dragged him away. The other two followed slowly.

The other two demons stopped fighting Tom and Sasha suddenly, they then went in the same direction as the others. Sasha and Tom climbed onto their feet, looking confused.

"Ok, that was sure strange," Tom muttered.

"Ohno, where's my dad?" Sasha asked frantically.

"I take my comment back," Tom said.

"Come on, if we follow those two demons they may lead us to him," Sasha said, she ran after the demons. Tom shrugged and he quickly followed her.

**Meanwhile:**  
Craig reached the clearing, he then ran over to what looked like bodies on the ground. The portals had closed, but there were lots of dead demons littering the ground. Craig rushed over to the torpedo casing. He noticed the hole in the casing, then he glanced around and saw all the bits of metal scattered around.

In: "Yasmin to Craig."

Craig tapped his commbadge. "Yasmin, I told you to contact the others, not me."

In: "Yeah well smarty pants, I can't contact the others. They're too far away to receive the signal thingy, I could only reach you."

"Relay the signal to them using the signal you're using now," Craig said.

In: "You what? Why can't you contact them from where you are?"

"Because my commbadge wont be able to do it on it's own, do as I told ya," Craig replied.

In: "Fine."

"After you do that I want you to meet me at the clearing, Craig out," Craig said.

**Meanwhile in the woods:**  
Tom managed to catch up with Sasha, he grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing, Tom?" Sasha asked angrily.

"Sasha we've been running for ages, for all you know those demons went another direction to us," Tom replied.

"We can't just give up," Sasha said.

"I know, we'll just have to keep an eye out for portals, or other demons. Running non stop isn't going to get us anywhere except lost," Tom said.

"Fine, I guess," Sasha said.

"Why don't we head towards the mountains," Tom suggested.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"Just a suggestion," Tom replied. He started walking ahead of Sasha. She sighed, she followed him.

In: "Yasmin to Tom."

Tom tapped his commbadge. "Yasmin? Where are you?"

In: "In that yacht thingy. Craig told me to contact you, but I have no idea why."

Tom stopped and glanced backwards at Sasha. "Erm, ok. Where is Craig?"

In: "He went back to that clearing where the dead body was."

"Didn't he say why?" Sasha asked.

In: "Not really... he freaked out when he saw a dead body in the yacht."

Tom's eyes widened, "oh god."

In: "Not you too, geeze."

"Was it in the back room?" Sasha asked.

In: "Yeah it was."

"Dead and decomposed?" Tom stuttered.

In: "Yeah, it was so cool. What is everyone's problem?"

"Yasmin, that's Unu. She was the sacrifice. If she's decomposed then it could only mean that the ritual worked," Tom said.

In: "And?"

"And, that means that the dead body you mentioned first is not dead anymore. It's alive and not decomposed," Tom said slowly.

In: "Oh, now I get it... cool!"

Tom rolled his eyes, he tapped his commbadge. "Great, James has been kidnapped and Jessie's somewhere, well I don't know."

"That witch said she will be evil if she was ever revived," Sasha muttered.

"According to legend, Sash. We'd better get back to the coffin just in case," Tom said.

"If she's an all powerful witch like that other witch mentioned, then she can get out of there, plus Craig's there isn't he. We need to save dad," Sasha said.

"Right, heading towards the mountains?" Tom said questioningly, he continued walking. Sasha followed him.

**Voyager:**  
Kathryn went over to where Harry was carefully. "Harry, are you getting anywhere?"

"If I was I'd tell you," Harry grumbled from underneath the opps station.

"Harry, don't use that attitude with me," Kathryn growled.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued working.

"I don't understand, why are the demons just concentrating on the Enterprise?" Claire asked.

"Because they think Duncan and the younger Sasha are there," Kathryn replied.

"Oh, but they are aren't they?" Claire asked.

"Not anymore, before Lena decided to attack Voyager and everything, Doctor Jones brought the younger Sasha to our Sickbay, plus we beamed Duncan over," Kathryn replied.

"Well those demons are either dumb, or ... er or," Claire muttered.

"Dumb?" Thompson said, he was beside Harry at opps.

"Yeah, dumb," Claire said.

"Thompson, how are the sensors?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm still working on it. Just gimme a few seconds," Thompson replied.

"It doesn't really matter anyway. Even if the ritual worked we can't get Jessie up here to perform that banishing spell with Juna and... the other one because we have no transporters," Kathryn said. Chakotay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but it would be a step in the right direction, right?" Claire said questioningly.

"You never know the witch might have the ability to transport like that Unu girl," Thompson said.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't know about it unless someone told her, will she," Kathryn said.

"True I guess. Now I can tell if we have a new witch or not," Thompson said. He pressed a few buttons, he waited a few seconds while Kathryn, Chakotay and Claire watched. "Ok, there are over twenty demons, two unidentified aliens, and six humans.. yep we have our witch," Thompson said.

"Trouble is, like the Captain said, we can't get her," Chakotay said.

"Harry, keep working," Kathryn ordered.

"I am, I am, quit bugging me," Harry grumbled.

"I told you to stop using that attitude with me," Kathryn growled.

"I don't give a toss, I bet they'll even bring back Tuvok after this... what about Emma," Harry grumbled.

Kathryn tried to keep her cool. Chakotay went over to opps. "Calm down, Harry. If you don't continue with this work, then there's no chance of it happening."

"Fine," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, don't turn evil on us," Thompson sniggered. Everyone glared at him, he cowered and continued what he was doing.

**The planet:**  
Sasha and Tom finally emerged from the woods, they found themselves outside several cave openings.

"Thought so, these could be good hiding places," Tom said.

"So are the portals," Sasha said.

"We may as well have a look inside at least one, it beats wandering around the woods again," Tom said. He headed inside one of the caves, Sasha followed him looking rather uneasy. They quickly reached a junction, they went down the right tunnel. It wasn't long before they hit a dead end.

"Oh well this was a good idea," Sasha said sarcastically, she folded her arms.

Tom didn't hear her, he walked past Sasha slowly. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sasha asked.

"Footsteps," Tom muttered. He turned back towards the dead end.

"I didn't hear anything," Sasha said.

"Shhh," Tom whispered. This time they both heard the sound of someone coming towards them.

"I hear it, it's behind us isn't it," Sasha said.

Tom nodded slowly, he turned around even slower. He jumped a mile. "Sasha!" he yelled. Sasha turned around quickly, she saw someone running down the other tunnel at the junction.

"What was that?" Sasha asked. She didn't get a response, Tom was already following the person. "Er, hello?"

Tom stopped and he turned to Sasha. "I don't know, whatever it was ran away before I got a chance to look."

Tom turned back around and he went down the other tunnel. Sasha quickly followed him. They quickly reached another dead end. They both saw a girl facing the wall.

"Oh god, it's not.." Tom muttered.

The girl looked over shoulder, her eyes were full of black but she still looked frightened.

"Jessie? It's me, Tom," Tom said. Sasha glanced at him in shock. Tom ignored her and he slowly went towards Jessie. She quickly pushed her left hand out. Something that he couldn't even see stopped him in his tracks.

"Invisible Barrier," Sasha said quietly. Tom sighed.

Sasha heard more footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around quickly, she saw a couple of demons in front of her. One of them grabbed a hold of Sasha's arm. "Hmm, this one's a cutie. Can I keep her?"

Sasha pulled her arm out of the demons grip, she pushed him into the wall. "Keep your hands off, pervert."

Tom turned around, he then spotted the demons. "Oh crap."

All of the demons headed over to them. Sasha pushed one of them away, but he quickly hit her in the face. He pushed her into the wall, he then put his hand around her neck. The others went over to Tom. Two of them pushed him hard into the wall, he fell onto the ground. One of them went up closer to Jessie, she still had her left hand out but the demon seemed to go through the barrier.

"So this is the one, is it?" the demon said.

"Yeah, that's the one," another demon sniggered.

The main demon went closer to Jessie, she backed against the wall. "God look at her, so small and weak looking. The mighty witch we came here to stop is so scared she's trembling." The other demons laughed. "If we'd have known earlier, we wouldn't of bothered to hurt the Slayer to stop the ritual."

"What should we do with the other two boss?" one demon asked.

The main demon turned around to face the others, "I don't know, I don't really care what you do with them. Kill them if you want to." He turned back around, he was immediately kicked in the stomach, and then punched hard in the face. He fell onto the ground.

Tom tried to get up as the demon who had a hold of Sasha let go. "Finally, I think she's back," Tom muttered. Sasha collapsed onto the floor, Tom rushed over to her. As he did Jessie managed to block the other demons from coming near her with the barrier.

Tom helped Sasha onto her feet as she tried to get her breath back. "What's she doing?" Sasha managed to say. Tom glanced back at Jessie. What looked like purple sparks were coming from her right hand, she then pointed her hand towards the demons and a purple lightning strike was fired towards them. They all collapsed onto the ground with burns on their skin.

"I think we won," Tom muttered.

As soon as Jessie put her right hand back by her side, she glanced at all the demons. She then ran past Tom and Sasha, and ran out of the cave. Sasha and Tom glanced at each other briefly, then they followed her. When they reached the outside of the cave there was no sign of Jessie anywhere.

"S we lost her," Tom muttered.

"We have to find her, that witch was right wasn't she," Sasha said.

"Hell yeah, Jess couldn't do anything like that before she died," Tom said.

"It was strange, she didn't seem evil when we first saw her, and after she killed those demons. She seemed more scared than anything else," Sasha said.

"Yeah, I noticed that. That's not important now though, we have to find her," Tom muttered. Sasha nodded, and they both went back into the woods.

**In one of the caves:**  
Two men came around the corner and bumped into a couple of demons. All of the demons nodded their heads at them.

"Xillian, Janan, you honour us with this meeting," one of the demons said.

"Yes, I wish I could say the same," the taller man muttered. He pushed past the the demons, the other one followed.

The shorter one turned towards the demon that spoke. "What have you got to show Xillian?"

"We have a Slayer to show him," the demon said.

Xillian stopped and he turned around. "A Slayer, yes well.. that's not what I want. I want those kids, I can raise them into evil fighting machines. Older Slayers are useless to me."

"You don't understand, Xillian. This is not any old Slayer," the demon said.

"Then what is it then?" Janan asked.

The demon tried to hide his smile. "The Chosen Slayer, the evil one."

Xillian pushed Janan out of the way and stood in front of the demon. "Does that mean you could still brainwash him?"

"Yes sir, as simple as a child," the demon said.

"I like this, this is good news. I can take this back to the boss, he will be happy," Xillian said, he continued walking in front of the demon and Janan.

"Has he already captured the children?" the demon asked.

"It is not your place to ask," Janan said.

Xillian smiled, he turned around again. "My dear Janan, don't be like that. Both of the Slayer's brats are still to be found, and believe me they will be."

Another demon ran upto the group. "Sir, he's woken up."

"And?" the main demon asked.

"I just thought you'd want to know," the demon stuttered.

"It wont make any difference, no one can get out of those restraints. Get back there now," the main demon said.

The demon nodded and he ran back the way he came. Janan, Xillian and the main demon followed him at a normal pace.

"You must warn your leader that we were unsuccessful in stopping the ceremony," the demon said.

Both Xillian and Janan stopped. They both turned to him. "You mean there's an all powerful witch on the loose. Do you realise that as soon as she finds out about our plans with her and the Slayer's brats she'll not make things easy for us," Janan said.

"Yes sir, I have teams searching for her. They'll kill her if they find her," the demon said.

Janan and Xillian continued walking. "For your sake, I hope so," Xillian said. The three reached the dead end, the tunnel had widened so that the dead end was like a small room. There was six other demons in the room. All hanging round a stone slab. James was lying on it, tied to it with chains.

Xillian, Janan and the demon went upto the slab. "I take it he was the one who tried to bring the witch back," Xillian said.

"Yes, that's right. By trying it made it easier to capture him," the main demon said.

Janan stood over James. "Tut tut, you've been a bad boy."

Xillian smiled, "now Janan leave that to later, there's plenty time for that."

"When is the leader expecting you back?" the main demon asked.

"As soon as we're finished here. Sedate him, we'll take him to him now," Xillian replied.

The main demon nodded at one of the other demons. He came over and injected James with a small needle. He lost consciousness.

"Now you lot help Xillian and Janan take him out," the main demon ordered. The others weren't listening, they were all staring at something far in front of them.

"Sir... we got company," one stuttered.

Xillian, Janan and the main demon turned around. Jessie was standing at the entrance. "You fools, get rid of her," Xillian ordered. The purple sparks came from her hand again, purple lightning strikes came out of both of her hands, they struck the six demons. They fell to the ground with burns all over them.

"Don't worry, sir. I'll take care of her myself," the main demon said. He ran over to where Jessie was, he pushed her into the wall by surprise. He pushed his right arm against her neck and held her there.

Xillian turned to Janan. "Get a portal open, we may as well take the Slayer while the witch is distracted."

"Yes sir," Janan said, he pulled out a remote. He pressed a button on it. A portal started to open nearby.

Jessie kneed the demon where it hurts, he loosened his grip then she punched him hard in the face. He fell to the ground. She then glanced at Xillian and Janan, they noticed.

"Just go," Xillian ordered as he rushed into the portal. Janan stopped un-tieing one of James' hands and ran in after Xillian. The portal closed.

Jessie looked around at all the dead demons, she tried not to look at them as she went towards the stone slab. She knelt down beside it, gently placed her right hand on the side of James' face. She moved it away, and started un-tieing his hands. The only alive demon groaned from the ground, he was unconscious. She stood up and left the cave.

**Meanwhile:**  
Yasmin was kneeling beside one of the dead demons, fiddling with it's arm. Craig was trying not to look at her. Sasha and Tom ran over to him.

"Er, Tom... where's James?" Craig asked nervously.

"The demons have him. We'd have better luck finding him if we all look," Tom replied.

"What about Jess, have you seen her yet?" Craig asked.

Sasha and Tom glanced nervously at each other. "Oh yeah, and Juna was right."

"So she's evil, oh crap," Craig muttered.

"Not fully evil," Sasha said quietly. Tom and Craig glanced at her confused. "She was terrified of us and those demons that attacked, somebody fully evil wouldn't be afraid of anything. She just suddenly started to attack the demons when they.. er actually I don't know.."

"The lead demon mentioned that they hurt James when they interrupted the ritual. That was when she just suddenly lost it," Tom said.

Sasha nodded. "After she did it she seemed guilty, and she ran. I'm guessing that Juna was right about her not being able to control the part of her that can control all her powers. But she's definately not right about the evil part."

"So in other words she's the witch version of James now," Craig said.

"Not exactly, she doesn't seem suicidal," Tom said.

Sasha looked confused, "suicidal?"

"Forget I said that," Tom muttered.

"So we got to find both of them, that sounds fun," Craig said sarcastically.

"Problem is James doesn't know the ritual even worked, we're going to have to find her before he does," Tom said.

"Why?" Yasmin asked as she raised a dead demons arm and let it drop.

"God knows what'll happen if he finds her first, he became evil cos she died right," Tom replied.

"I doubt he'll suddenly turn goody goody if he finds her," Craig muttered.

"I know, he never was to start with. It's just we have no idea what'll happen, I think it would be easier if we tell him she's alive rather than him find out on his own that she is," Tom said.

"He has a point," Sasha said.

"Ok fine, lets go," Craig said.

"Aw, do we have to... I want to play," Yasmin moaned.

"Yes we have to," Craig said as he pulled her to her feet.

"Oh, no fair," Yasmin muttered.

**In the cave:**  
James woke up to the sound of the only alive demon crying. He slowly sat up, he looked to the side. The demon was lying on the ground with his back to him. He then climbed off the slab. He made his way out while trying not to look at all the fried demons.

"Oh the pain, the pain," the demon cried.

James rolled his eyes before leaving the demon to cry on his own. After a long walk through the tunnels, James finally got out of the cave. He looked around, there was no one in sight. He then headed towards the woods, he stopped suddenly. He turned his head and he saw somebody at the edge of a mountain ledge. He glanced towards the woods, then back at the mountain.

**Meanwhile:**  
Craig, Tom, Sasha and Yasmin were in the middle of the woods. Sasha stopped, so did everyone else.

"No Tom, I don't think it's a good idea to split up," Sasha said.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"We wouldn't of lost my parents in the first place if there were more of us in the group. I say we stick together, then we're prepared for an attack," Sasha replied.

"How odd, it's usually the parents who lose the kids not the other way round," Craig muttered.

"Craig, you're talking nonsense again... yet it does sound better to say it that way round," Tom said.

"Come on Yassy," Sasha said and she continued walking. Yasmin followed her. Tom and Craig eventually followed also.

**Meanwhile:**  
James went along a natural path along the side of the mountain. Not far in front of him was the ledge, his pace slowed considerably when he got closer to the girl on the ledge. The girl glanced behind her, she quickly glanced back in front of her.

"Jess, is that... is that really you?" James stuttered in disbelief.

Jessie glanced back briefly again, she stepped forward slowly.

"Say something," James said.

"Why did you bring me back?" Jessie asked quietly.

James went a little closer to her, "I had to."

"Why?" Jessie asked without even looking at him.

"Because I need you, and.." James replied.

"Did you even think for one second that I might of been happier where I was?" Jessie asked.

"Were you?" James replied questioningly.

"No, but that's not the point. I feel like I've just woke up from a nightmare with a hangover," Jessie said quietly. She glanced around, then she looked down from the ledge. It was a good thirty feet drop. "And that's the cure."

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to wake up in a cramped space, with no way out? Do you?" Jessie said questioningly.

"No... I'm really sorry, I didn't even know the ritual had even worked. If I'd have known I'd have.." James said.

"You would of got me out of there, I know. It wouldn't of made a difference," Jessie said. She then glanced at James. "What happened to your eyes?"

James glanced away, he pulled some sunglasses out of his pocket and he put them on. "You don't really want to go there."

"There I was thinking that you had no idea what I was going through. When I tried to get my way out of that coffin it felt like I lost control of myself. The next thing I knew I was standing next to the damn thing staring down at a group of dead bodies," Jessie said as she looked back at the drop before her.

"You haven't had it as bad, I killed and I felt good about it," James said. Jessie glanced back at him. "It felt like I was being possessed, but at the same time in control."

"You don't need to explain it to me, I know. Right now I feel like there's a bomb ready to go off, and eventually I'm going to hurt someone I care about, maybe even kill them. I can't let that happen," Jessie said, she started to walk further forward. James went up to her quickly and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"What does it look like," Jessie muttered in response. She looked down again.

"Believe me that's not the way out at all," James said.

"It is, I was dead before, it isn't going to make any difference," Jessie said.

"You told me years ago that only quitters would be stupid enough to do this," James said.

"I could live, or rather die with that," Jessie muttered.

"But.. I need you, Duncan needs you, the crew need you.." James stuttered.

"The crew need me? James please, this isn't the time to joke," Jessie said.

"So that's it. You're going to just jump and not care about how it'll affect everyone," James said.

Jessie glanced back at him. "I only told you this once, but.. I love you. This is for the best."

"If you love me you wont do this," James said.

"I'm sorry but I can't live like this. I don't want to live in fear that I may hurt or even kill someone I care about, especially you," Jessie said, she looked down again.

"We both are in similar situations, we could work together to defeat this. There is no point in letting it win like this," James said.

"I don't want to hurt you, at least if I do this that'll never happen," Jessie said.

"I'd rather have you turn evil and try to chop me up with a knife than you jump to your death, it wouldn't feel half as bad. Believe me I tried suicide too, Lena taught me to fight against it, keep living. But if you're not willingly to even try then there's no reason why I should too," James said.

"No, don't do what I think you're thinking of doing," Jessie said.

"See, you don't like it either. I will continue to fight this evil inside me if you will at least try to fight against the evil inside you," James said.

"But.. there's no way we can win," Jessie said.

"There is, just try and you'll win, I promise," James said.

"You can't promise that," Jessie said.

"I can and I did," James said, he held out his hand. Jessie slowly took a hold of it.

TO BE CONTINUED...  



	4. Chapter 4

The Chain Reaction

**Meanwhile:**  
Tom, Craig, Sasha and Yasmin emerged from the woods. They all looked around.

"Where do we go now?" Craig asked.

"I don't know, there's so many caves," Sasha muttered in response.

Tom looked around, he spotted the ledge where James and Jessie were.

"Hey, guys! I found them!" he yelled. Sasha, Craig and Yasmin quickly turned to him.

"What both of them, where?" Craig asked.

Tom pointed towards the ledge. Everyone glanced that way. "So much for us finding him first."

"Doesn't matter," Sasha said and she walked towards the mountain side.

"It's made it easier to find them hasn't it, but how on earth do you get up there?" Craig asked.

Sasha spotted a steep path leading up the mountain, she started to go up it. Tom glanced at Craig. "Does that answer your question?"

Tom, Craig and Yasmin followed Sasha up the path.

**Meanwhile, again:**  
James and Jessie were heading away from the ledge, still holding hands.

"I was really going to jump there wasn't I?" Jessie muttered.

"It sure looked like it," James replied.

Jessie stopped, James did as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was too busy being scared myself to know what I was doing."

"Why does that sound familiar?" James said.

"So er, did I miss anything when I was gone?" Jessie asked nervously. James pulled her to him, he wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around him too. "That much, huh." As they hugged each other the blackness from Jessie's eyes faded away, and turned back to their normal colour.

Meanwhile Tom, Craig, Sasha and Yasmin were going along the side mountain path. Tom, Craig and Sasha heard Yasmin briefly scream. They all turned around quickly, a group of demons were coming their way, one had grabbed a hold of Yasmin. The demons carefully went past Yasmin and went over to the other three. Sasha was about to hit one when Tom grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't start a fight here, one false move could mean someone falling down twenty odd feet," Tom said.

"Damn it," Sasha muttered as two demons took a tight hold of her.

"Open a portal, take them to the ship. The rest of us will get the others," one of the demons ordered.

The demon who had a hold of Yasmin got a remote out, he pressed a button on it. A portal opened behind him. He pulled Yasmin into it, the others who had a hold of Tom, Craig and Sasha followed. The rest of the demons continued along the path.

They eventually got to the ledge. Four of the five demons went over to James and Jessie, and pulled them away from each other. The last remaining demon went upto them all.

"Enough of this mushy crap, lets reunite you with someone you least expect," the demon said. He started laughing, the others joined in with him. The lead demon got out another remote, he quickly pressed a button. A portal appeared, they all went through it.

**Voyager:**  
The Bridge shook violently. Then the lights suddenly came back on, so did the consoles. Kathryn turned to Harry.

"Good work Harry," Kathryn said.

"I didn't do anything, I was still working on fixing the problem," Harry said.

"Yeah he's right. The Enterprise sent us power using their deflector," Thompson said.

"Good, beam up the crewmembers who are on the planet, and.." Kathryn said.

"Can't, all the human lifesigns are gone... and we're being hailed by the Enterprise," Thompson said.

"On screen," Kathryn ordered.

The viewscreen changed to show the Enterprise Bridge. Nobody could see anyone there. Then someone very familiar stepped into view.

Kathryn narrowed her eyes, "Damien.. I should of known." The camera tried it's zoom in as usual, but Kathryn pushed it away without even looking at it.

"Yes you should of. How do you like my little present?" Damien said, he laughed evilly. Xillian and Janan walked over to stand at both sides of him.

"What present?" Chakotay asked.

"My, the present.. you know bringing you all back to the Delta Quadrant. Oh darn, I knew it wasn't going to be good enough. I'm so glad I gave you my second present which was kind of screwed up by a certain someone I keep nameless," Damien said.

"Second present? You really shouldn't of bothered," Kathryn said.

"Yes, you're right. Sending Unu to do all the dirty work in the beginning was a bit nasty, but it paid off," Damien said. Janan and Xillian laughed.

"Sending Unu?" Claire said questioningly.

"That's right, it was such a clever plan that you had no idea, even though it was ruined it still paid off," Damien said.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn asked angrily.

Damien, Xillian and Janan all burst out laughing. "You still have no idea. Do you want me to tell you? Of course you do." He turned to Janan.

"You see, Unu was sent to posses a member of your crew by us. She wanted to get her own body so badly so we thought we'd let her do it," Janan said.

"You sent her to kill Jessie, what on earth for?" Chakotay asked angrily

"Well for one thing, to get rid of a witch... but the main reason was to get this," Damien said and he clicked his fingers. Janan went over to the Conference Room, he came straight back out. He was followed by a demon with a tight hold of Yasmin.

"Let go of me, this is so unfair," Yasmin moaned.

"I don't get it, what has she got to do with this?" Kathryn asked angrily

"Well you see... you remember over a year ago when I kidnapped James, Emma, Lena and Evil C. Well it was the perfect time to take DNA from one of them... fiddle around with it, and make this. Pretty nice huh," Damien replied, he smiled evilly.

"Eeew.. er that is gross right?" Yasmin asked.

"So you took either James or Lena's DNA to make Yasmin..." Chakotay said.

"James' actually, Lena was no where near Sickbay during their time aboard Seventh Voyager," Damien said.

"Why would you create Yasmin, and what has this got to do with Unu and Jessie?" Kathryn asked.

"We knew that if the witch was murdered in a way that she couldn't be brought back, that the Slayer would turn evil. Then all we'd have to do is get another sample of DNA and fiddle with Yasmin's DNA more," Xillian replied.

"To make her evil," Kathryn muttered.

"That's impossible. For one thing getting DNA off James when he's evil wouldn't change Yasmin, secondly there is no way you could of gotten a hold of DNA while he was evil," Chakotay said.

"He's got a point," Kathryn said.

"If you say so..." Damien said. He turned to somebody offscreen, he beckoned them over with his finger. Denara came into view.

"Denara?" Kathryn said questioningly.

"What? Do you really think that I was a real psychiatrist? Wow, you're dumber than you look," Denara said.

"That's it, I officially have a headache," Claire muttered.

"I can cure that. All I had to do was provoke the Slayer and I'd get a sample of DNA for sure. There is a special gene inside a Slayer that does control the evil.. if you know what I mean," Denara said.

"What I want to know is why?" Kathryn asked.

"What? You want to know why we dumped Yasmin on New Earth and gave you and her false memories?" Damien replied sarcastically.

"Spill it Damien," Chakotay said.

"Well the original plan was that Yasmin would be evil enough to turn against you. Thus helping us capture the next generation of Chosen Slayers, and raising them to help me take over the universe. But fortunately for me I didn't need her after all. Trying to bring the witch back gave me an advantage. So now instead of having two Chosen Slayers, I have three... and there's still two more to go," Damien said. He and everyone started laughing evily.. including Yasmin. She stopped looking confused.

"What was the joke?" Yasmin asked.

"I see she's just as dumb as her so called brother," Jalan said.

"I don't understand, Damien. If you wanted Slayers why didn't you just make clones of James and Lena when you captured them a year ago?" Kathryn asked.

Damien stopped laughing. "Yeah why didn't I think of that?"

Yasmin started laughing again. "You dumba."

"Er I mean, I had thought of that earlier but I didn't have the time. Switch that damn viewscreen off..." Damien turned to Xillian. "So er, we can do that now right?"

"No sir, if we for example made a clone of both James and Lena, then the originals would die," Xillian said.

"How do you know that?" Damien asked.

"Well there can only be two," Xillian replied.

"But what about Sasha?" Damien asked.

"She doesn't count, she is the next generations Chosen Slayer," Xillian replied.

"Damn it," Damien muttered.

"Er... how do you switch the viewscreen off?" a demon asked.

Damien, Xillian and Janan all glanced at the viewscreen. The Voyager Bridge crew were still watching them.

"I'll kill you, you son of a..." Damien said as he went towards the demon. The viewscreen went off.

"I switched it off," Harry muttered.

"Thompson, get to Tactical," Kathryn ordered.

"Er... Captain the Enterprise is firing another beam from it's deflector.." Thompson muttered. The Bridge shook violently again. The lights and consoles went back off. "They drained our power."

"Well I never would of guessed that on my own," Harry muttered.

"They must of just sent us power just so we could talk to Damien," Kathryn said.

"What do we do?" Chakotay asked.

"There's nothing we can do from over here," Kathryn replied.

**The Enterprise, one of the Brigs:**  
Kiara and Lena were sitting down next to each other, Nikki was standing by the wall. Only one demon was standing guard. The doors opened, more demons came in dragging James, Jessie, Craig, Tom, Sasha and Yasmin in with them. The original demon lowered the forcefield, the demons pushed the prisoners where Lena was and the forcefield went back up. All but one of the demons walked back out.

Lena glanced around at the newcomers. "I take it the mission went well."

"If you say so," Tom muttered.

"Well at least Jess isn't evil like Juna said, that's something to be thankful for," Lena said.

"But... I am," Jessie muttered.

"You could of fooled me, you look normal to me plus if you were evil I'd sense it," Lena said as she stood up.

Everyone glanced at Jessie. "Well I felt evil before, so I must be still."

"The black has gone from your eyes," James said.

"Really, wow," Jessie said.

"Okay, now that's strange," Sasha said.

"No it isn't, James take off the sunglasses," Lena said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Oh I love this bit, it's so cool," Yasmin said. Jessie glanced at her with a confused look on her face. "What, it is."

James took off the sunglasses, everyone but Yasmin and Lena looked shocked.

"Damn it, no fair..." Yasmin muttered.

"What?" James said in a confused tone of voice.

"Just as I sensed, the blackness has gone," Lena said.

"But how's that possible?" Craig asked.

"Well it's obvious, they both must of lost the blackness in their eyes when they reunited," Tom replied.

"Ugh, I wish I was evil.. I'd show you two how to stay evil," Yasmin said.

"Don't you think we should be thinking of a way out of here?" Craig asked.

"No I don't, I already have a plan," Jessie replied.

"If it involves killing I'll help," Yasmin said.

"Actually it does," Jessie said.

"Yey, this is more like it!" Yasmin laughed.

"Someone tell me, who is this girl?" Jessie asked.

"Er..." Tom muttered, he glanced at Lena and then James. "Janeway's daughter, long story."

"Erm, how come she's the opposite of Lena then?" Jessie asked.

"Because we don't have the same dad, that's why. Now what's the plan?" Lena replied.

**The Bridge:**  
"I showed that son of a bch how to work that station didn't I," Damien laughed.

Xillian and Janan pretended to laugh. "Er, yes sir."

"Now that I've finally got something to celebrate about I think I'll put some music on, and eat in style," Damien said. He went over to the Captain's chair, he started fiddling with the side console.

Janan and Xillian glanced at each other in horror. "Music, ohno not again." Xillian muttered.

The new Hear'Say song Lovin' Is Easy started playing, Damien started dancing to it.

"We really have to kill him," Janan muttered.

"We can't though, we'll only kill his current host. He'll probably choose one of us as a host," Xillian said.

Things got worse as Damien started to sing the chorus of the song.

"It could be worse, his host could be Enrique or Ronan Keaton," Janan said.

"That's not worse, but it's still bad," Xillian said.

"I got a brilliant idea!" Damien yelled suddenly.

Xillian and Janan jumped out of their skins. "Er, you do sir?" Janan said questioningly.

"Since that witch is alive now, and her actress is my host actor's fianceé..." Damien said.

"Ohno, I see where this is going," Xillian muttered. Janan nodded.

"I will make the witch my bride!" Damien yelled.

"But I thought you hated her," Xillian said.

"I do, but I can brainwash her so she'll be likeable," Damien said.

"Sounds right, his actor probably did the same to her actress," Janan muttered.

"That explains why she likes him even after he cheated on her and became a member of the worst band in pop," Xillian said.

"What did you say?" Damien asked.

"Nothing sir," Janan replied.

"I think, sir, that you are a bit high on yogurt again. At least wait until you've sobered up, you may change your mind then," Xillian said.

"Yes you're right, I mean she's no use right," Damien said.

In: "Uhinini to Damien."

"Uhinini? What a stupid name," Damien laughed.

In: "Aaaw, that wasn't nice sir..."

"I made another demon cry. I'm getting good at this," Damien said.

"Er, Uhinini what have you contacted us for?" Xillian asked.

In: "Er... sniff.. the witch wants to speak to you. She says that she wants to join you."

"Really! Er I mean, excellent.. I'm on my way," Damien said. The transmission cut off. "She must want to be my bride, she's very smart."

"Er, yes sir," Janan muttered. He glanced at Xillian, he just rolled his eyes.

Damien headed into the turbolift. As soon as he did Janan rushed over to the Captains chair and fiddled with the console.

"Hurry up, get that so called music off," Xillian said frantically.

The thing that Hear'Say call music switched off at long last. Everyone on the Bridge sighed in relief.

"He's getting worse," Xillian said.

"Yes he is, he can't even tell that the witch turning to our side is too suspicious to be true," Janan said.

"Yes. Lets put some real music on," Xillian said. Janan nodded, he pressed some buttons on the console. Liberty X started playing instead. "Ah yes... this is more like it. Sexy, everything about you so sexy. Come on baby.."

Everyone but Janan and Xillian looked scared stiff as both of them continued to sing.

"Oh god in hell help us," one demon muttered.

**The Brig:**  
"Are you sure this plan's a good idea? I'm not even sure if what I did worked," Kiara whispered.

"What did you do?" James asked. Everyone tried to avoid answering the question by pretending not to hear him.

"Yes it is, but it's dangerous," Jessie whispered.

"Dangerous enough for me," Yasmin giggled quietly.

"This isn't a good idea, are you sure we'll be safe in all this?" Tom asked.

"Do I look sure?" Jessie asked.

"No," Tom replied.

"Great, I feel a lot better now," Craig said quietly.

"Was it just me or did Damien seem happy about the news?" James asked quietly.

"It wasn't just you," Sasha replied.

Damien walked in looking a little too happy. He stood in front of the forcefield. "Let her out," he told Uhinini. Uhinini sniffed as he pressed a few buttons on the console. The forcefield lowered, Jessie stepped out.. the others tried to get out too but the forcefield went back up.

"Ah Jessie, long time no see," Damien said.

"Whatever, erm why did you come alone?" Jessie asked.

"To be honest I don't know. It doesn't matter though, how would you like to be my bride?" Damien asked. Tom, Craig, Yasmin and Kiara tried to keep straight faces.

Jessie pretended to think about it, she then kicked Damien in the leg and she punched him in the face. He fell onto the ground. "Sorry, I'm already engaged."

Uhinini quickly pulled a phaser out, he shot Jessie. She fell onto the ground near Damien.

"Ok Kiara it better of worked," Lena muttered as she kept an eye on James.

"It's working, I think," Tom said nervously. As soon as he said that James went straight through the forcefield. Uhinini's eyes widened in horror, he was about to fire the phaser at him.

Kiara glanced at Lena, she clicked her fingers a couple of times. The phaser turned to dust in Uhinini's hands. James got a hold of him and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. He then went behind the console and keyed in some commands. The forcefield dropped.

"Ok Jess you can stop now," Lena said.

"What?" James said in a confused tone of voice.

Jessie sat up, she pulled herself to her feet. Everyone but James tried to keep a straight face.

"Ok, someone explain," James said.

"I asked Kiara to put a shield of some sort around me so I'd survive if I got shot. I hoped you wouldn't notice if I just pretended to be dead," Jessie said.

"I feel a bit used now," James muttered.

Lena went over to him and patted him on the arm. "It's ok, you can calm down."

"I don't get it though, how did he get through the forcefield?" Sasha asked.

"Simple, Jessie get killed, or pretend killed, James get mad enough to get through anything. It's happened before," Lena replied.

"Enough talk more demon killing," Yasmin said and she ran out of the room. Everyone else followed. James and Jessie stopped at the door.

"Sorry, it was better than no plan," Jessie said.

"I'll let you off this once," James said.

Jessie glanced at Damien who was regaining consciousness. She went over to the console, she picked up another phaser and she went over to stand beside James. She aimed the phaser at Damien. He looked up at her.

"Oh Damien, this is for proposing and your actor being engaged to my actress," Jessie said.

"Oh great, not again," Damien muttered as Jessie fired the phaser at him. He collapsed.

"Lets go," Jessie said and she left the room. James followed her.

**The Bridge, 10 minutes later:**  
Xillian and Janan were still singing to Liberty X, this time they were singing their new single. The other demons felt like killing themselves. Suddenly Xillian collapsed. Janan knelt beside him.

"Sir, are you alright?" Janan asked.

Xillian woke up suddenly, he cringed. "I would be alright if you'd turn that traitorous music off."

"But sir, you like this music," Janan said.

Xillian got onto his feet. "Don't be stupid, Janan. Now the witch lied to me, and killed me, so I want her dead."

"But... ohno.. Damien?" Janan said questioningly.

"Yes, that's right. Now that witch tricked me, the ones in that brig escaped. I want them all found, and I want that witch dead," Damien said.

"I could of told you it was a trick sir," Janan said.

"Shut up, I am more intelligent than you!" Damien snapped.

"Yes sir, of course you are," Janan said sarcastically.

"Good that's better," Damien said.

The turbolift doors opened, James and Jessie came in.

"Oh my god, what is this s?" James asked.

"I think it's Liberty X," Jessie replied.

"There she is, kill her now!" Damien yelled.

"Er yes sir," Janan said, he nodded at all the demons. They all brought out phasers.

"Ok, now this is not fair," Jessie muttered.

"No it isn't, but this is," James said, he raised a rifle. He fired at everyone, but Damien and Janan ducked.

"Damn, it's always the nameless guest stars that get hit only," Jessie said.

Damien looked incredibly pied, he grabbed a phaser off one of the dead demons. "I'm sick and tired of you always getting in my way, die die die!" he screamed as he fired the phaser. James didn't have time to get away and he was hit. He fell onto the ground.

Jessie knelt down beside him, she then glanced back at Damien. "You bard."

"Haha, no fiancée, you can now be my bride," Damien said.

Jessie picked up the rifle, she quickly stood up. "In your dreams," she said and she fired it. He ducked and the blast hit the viewscreen.

Damien then ran over to where Jessie was and he pushed her to the ground. He started strangling her. "I don't want you to be my bride witch, I want you dead."

Jessie pushed him off her, she got up. "Been there, done that," she said before kicking him hard in the head. She picked up the rifle again and she aimed it at Damien.

"You never learn do you, all you kill is the host. I'll be back again, you can never be rid of me," Damien said.

"Drop the rifle," Janan said. Jessie glanced over at him, Janan was pointing a phaser at her. Jessie dropped the rifle onto the ground.

Damien got up. "You lose this time, man that feels good to say." Jessie smiled and she shook her head. "What's there to smile about, I've won and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Look behind you," Jessie said.

Damien rolled his eyes, he turned around. James was behind him, not hurt at all. He hit him hard in the face, and he fell to the ground again.

Janan panicked and he aimed the phaser at James instead. Jessie quickly picked up her rifle and she fired at Janan. It hit him in the arm, so he dropped the phaser. He pulled out a remote, pressed a button. A portal appeared, he ran through it.

James went over to stand beside Jessie. She handed him the rifle. "How did.."

"Why wont you just die, Slayer. How come you're not dead, I had that phaser on kill," Damien muttered from the ground.

"Well phasers on kill only stun Slayers who are evil, even just a little bit," James said.

"It doesn't matter, I will get revenge on you godforsaken people someday. After all this host is a new host, even if I lose this one I can get another one. You can't get rid of me," Damien said.

"Well you wont be able to get anywhere if we keep killing each host straight away," Jessie said.

"You never know who's a host until it's too late," Damien laughed.

"Are those your final words, or would you rather have a chance to say something different?" James asked.

"You have not seen the last of me. I will be back in a brand new host that's played by an even more annoying actor than the previous one. Er, can I start that again?" Damien said.

James and Jessie glanced at each other, then back at Damien. "Erm, no," James said, he fired the rifle at Damien.

**Voyager:**  
"Captain," Thompson said.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked. The ship shook violently. The lights and consoles came back on once again.

"The Enterprise has fired another deflector beam at us. They've given us more power than before," Thompson said.

"We're being hailed, audio only," Thompson said.

"Lets hear it," Kathryn said.

In: "Enterprise to Voyager? Anyone there?"

"James? When I get over there I'm gonna.." Kathryn said angrily

In: "Er... hi to you to."

"Oh great, Jessie's there too," Kathryn muttered.

"James do you know where Juna and Annika are?" Chakotay asked.

In: "No idea, I thought you'd know."

Kathryn turned to Harry. "Well?"

"They're both on Voyager, Captain. Should I beam Jessie over?" Harry asked.

"Stand by," Kathryn said.

"James, does she know?" Chakotay asked.

In: "Know what?"

In: "Haven't had a chance."

"Great, we'll beam both of you over. We need to get that spell done as soon as possible," Chakotay muttered.

Harry keyed in some commands, James and Jessie appeared on the Bridge.

"Er, there was no one on the Bridge," James said.

Chakotay tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to Lena, where are you?"

In: "Ow, watch it... er dad I'm a bit busy now..."

"After you've finished get to the Bridge, there's no one there," Chakotay said.

In: "What do you think I'm doing, god!"

Chakotay tapped his commbadge again. Kathryn couldn't take it any longer, she went over to James.

"What the hell were you thinking, young man. I really outta ground you for all eternity," Kathryn said angrily

Everyone but Jessie rolled their eyes. "She's high on coffee again right?" Jessie said questioningly.

Everyone glanced at each other. "Uhoh, I forgot about that," Chakotay muttered.

"Should we do the spell now?" James asked.

"Please," Chakotay replied.

"Spell, what spell?" Jessie asked.

"I'll tell you on the way, where are the witches?" James asked.

"They're in Juna's quarters," Harry muttered in response.

James and Jessie left the Bridge. Harry pulled an awful face at Jessie but she didn't notice. Only Chakotay did.

"Oh give it up Harry," Chakotay muttered.

**Juna's Quarters:**  
Juna was looking through the spell book with an angry look on her face. Annika was sitting nearby pouting.

"There had like better be a cure. Shippers will like hate you even like more if the spell like stays on," Juna said. Annika rolled her eyes. The door chimed. "Like come in."

James came in, slowly followed by Jessie. "Oh, so it like worked.. good," Juna said.

"Is it just me or is there something odd about Annika I didn't notice before," James said.

Juna's eyes widened, after a few seconds so did Annika's. Juna glared at Annika, and she flicked through the book faster than before.

"What, what did I say?" James asked.

"You're like lucky that Jessie is like back, if she like wasn't you'd be in like love with Annika," Juna muttered.

"You what?" Jessie said in disgust.

"She like put a spell on her that like makes dumped men and like men who've lost girlfriends in like death fall in love with like her," Juna said.

"I was just curious," Annika muttered.

"How can Annika cast spells?" Jessie asked.

"Like her sisters she's a witch, and I mean literally now," James replied.

"Hey, was that an insult?" Annika asked.

"I've like found the banishing spell, we'd like better get on with like it," Juna said.

"One question, if you're chanting the words will it still work?" Jessie asked.

"Like what?" Juna asked.

"Well you say like all the time," Jessie replied.

"I'm not like chanting the words, like Annika will be since she's the like oldest of us three," Juna said. She put the book on the ground, and she knelt down in front of it. Annika sighed, and she knelt down on the ground nearby. "We need to like form a circle," Juna said to Jessie as she passed the book over to Annika.

Jessie glanced at James briefly before kneeling on the ground next to Juna and Annika. Juna looked up at James. "Outsiders need to like be at least like two metres away from the like book during the spell." James went over to stand by the wall. Juna nodded at Annika.

"Er wait, what do we do?" Jessie asked.

"It's simple like Annika will chant the words like from the book, that's like all there is to it," Juna replied.

"If there's only one or two then it isn't a circle and it doesn't complete the spell," Annika said.

"Oh, makes sense now," Jessie said.

Juna nodded at Annika again. Annika began reading from the book. A golden mist emerged from the book and circled the three witches, when Annika finished reading a bright light engulfed the whole room, and then the whole ship. It spread to the planet and the Enterprise too. After a few seconds it died down.

**The Bridge:**  
"The portals are all collapsing," Thompson said.

"I take it that was the spell, it seems to have worked," Chakotay said.

In: "Stuart to Bridge..."

"Yes it's worked, James," Chakotay said.

**Juna's Quarters:**  
"The like spell infects whatever is in the like area, it's range is like huge. Both ships like should be protected now like," Juna said.

In: "Ok, good work. Bridge out."

All three witches stood up. Juna picked the book up as she did so. She sat back down in her chair. "I'd better like continue to find that like spell."

"Fine you do that," Annika said, she collapsed on the chair she was sitting on earlier.

"We'd better leave them to it," James said.

"Yeah," Jessie muttered. She and him both left the room.

**One**** day later:**  
**_Captains Log Stardate, oh who cares what the Stardate is... ahem.. the portals have all been closed, the banishing spell has stopped the demons from ever coming onboard the ship again. Life onboard ships is slowly returning to normal, but for some that isn't a good thing._**

**The Mess Hall, Enterprise:**  
James, Jessie, Lena and Duncan were all sitting at a table near the window. A few people passed Jessie some odd looks as they went past but the group just ignored them. Duncan was sitting on Jessie's knee, drinking a Cherry Coke bottle.

"Mum has left Craig in charge of the Enterprise for a week, so that shows just how mad she is with me," Lena said.

"Craig, are you serious?" James asked.

"Oh yes, she was in the mood when she chose him. You know what I mean the angry hyper mood," Lena replied.

"Yeah, I know that one too well," Jessie muttered.

Tom came upto the table. "Hi everyone, just thought I'd check to see if you're getting on ok."

"Er.. why?" Jessie asked.

"I thought I'd better be friendly. Harry isn't exactly one of Jessie's best friends anymore... he hates it that you got killed after Emma yet you've been brought back and she hasn't," Tom replied.

"Well we're ok, some people have given me a few odd looks but that's it," Jessie said.

"So Lena I heard about the punishment," Tom said.

"Don't remind me," Lena grumbled.

"What did she punish Yasmin and you with, James?" Tom asked.

"I don't know about Yasmin, with me she just keeps yelling everytime I see her," James replied.

"What about you Tom, haven't you and Craig been punished too. You went on the mission didn't you?" Jessie asked.

Tom glanced at Lena and then at James. They shook their heads at him. "Oh yeah, me and Craig er got screamed at last night."

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Jessie asked.

"No," the three of them replied.

"Yes," Duncan said.

"Duncan, stop it," James said. Duncan glanced at him confused.

"But why don't you tell mummy that.." Duncan said.

"What that I burnt our old quarters down, oh yeah I forgot about that," James muttered.

"I didn't..." Duncan said.

"You did what?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Well I didn't burn it down, it did it itself. I don't know why I said that," James said.

"Oh well looks like I'll have to start replicating more new stuff," Jessie said.

"Oh by the way Jess, I meant to ask, what's it like being dead?" Tom asked.

"I thought nearly every main character has had a brush with death at some point," Jessie said.

"Yeah I have, it's just you've been dead the longest, well you know what I mean," Tom said.

"Tom please, I don't want to talk about this anymore," James said.

"Yeah, sorry.. don't know why I even asked," Tom said.

"Why don't you want to talk about it, do you not want to know what heaven looks like now?" Jessie asked.

"I don't need to know, I'm already there," James replied. He and Jessie then started kissing.

Tom, Duncan and Lena rolled their eyes. "Oh please," Duncan groaned.

"We'll have to get used to this again wont we?" Lena moaned.

"It's better than Mr Evil killing people," Tom said.

"Good point," Lena said.

The three of them waited a while patiently. Tom rolled his eyes again. "Geeze, would you two get a room already!"

**Will Annika try out another spell? Will Harry ever get over Emma? Who will Damien possess next, or will he even be back? What will happen to Sasha? Why did Yasmin not turn against the crew like Damien planned? And when will Jessie be told the truth about James and Janeway? You know what I mean..**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of Fifth Voyager!**

**THE END**


End file.
